Love Conquers All
by Stacy thomas
Summary: The love of Jax and Tara I do not own any of the charters the only one I own is Bella which is Tara mom. This is a love story between Tara and jax. Kurt Sutter owns SOA and FX Intro to the story Tara and Jax has a love that is so strong that nothing or anyone can come between them. Jax and Tara loved each other since they were sixteen years old.
1. Chapter 1

The love of Jax and Tara I do not own any of the charters the only one I own is Bella which is Tara mom. This is a love story between Tara and jax.

Intro to the story Tara and jax has a love that is so strong that nothing or anyone can come between them. Jax and Tara loved each other since they were sixteen years old. Gemma for now is not a bitch in the show but that could change just don't know when and how can't give out to much info.

Tara lost her mother when she was nine years old. Before her mother passed away she knew she was loved by both of her parents. Her mother was good friends with Gemma, her mother would path up the club members when they got hurt. The day they needed Bella to stich up Bobby's leg, Gemma went to the house to get Bella. When Gemma got there she saw cops and the ambulance at the Knowles house. When she got closer she saw Bella being put into the ambulance, Gemma could see that it didn't look good.

Gemma went into the house she saw Tara sitting on the kitchen floor, frank was standing in the front room looking out the window. Frank was talking to himself about how he is going to go to the hospital without taking Tara with him. Frank didn't even look at his daughter or comfort her. He was only thinking about his wife. Tara looked so lost, so Gemma went over to Frank told him to go with that she will stay with Tara. Frank never even looked at Tara he just walked out the door to get into his car.

Gemma went to where Tara was sitting on the floor and sat next to her and hugged her since her father wouldn't comfort his own daughter. Gemma told Tara that she will stay with her or if she wants to go with her to her house. Tata looked at Gemma and said I want to go to the hospital with my mom I need to be with my mom. Tara your dad wants you to stay here he doesn't want to take you to the hospital at this time later I will take you there. Tara got up and started to run to the front door Gemma was able to get her before she got out of the door she just hugged Tara until she calmed down. Gemma called J.T told him what going on and that she at the Knowles house and what happened to Bella. Not ten minutes later J.T, Clay, Chibs, Piney, Opie, Jax and a few others were there. Opie Jax, Tara went into her room while the adults talked about what they were going to do with Tara since her father was with her mom. While Tara was in her room with the boys, they asked her what happened since no one told them what happened. Tara told them she went into the kitchen to get breakfast and found her mom on the floor just lying there. That she couldn't wake her up. By the time Tara was done telling her only friends what happened she was crying so hard that Jax went over to her and just hugged her. Tara said "Jax you don't understand what if something happened to my mom while I'm at the house, I will not be able to say goodbye to her and that I love her only because my dad doesn't want me at the hospital". "You know what Tara I'll be right back stay with Opie we got your back Tara". Jax went out to where the adults were at. "hey mom and dad we have a problem Tara so upset that she think that if something goes wrong and if Bella dies Tara worried that she won't be able to say goodbye to her mom or tell her she loves her, we need to take her to the hospital just in case if we don't this will be the hardest thing she will live with". Gemma looked at J.T and said to him "our son is right she needs to go to the hospital to be with her mom". J.T looked at jax said "son you are 10 years old and you think better than us adults we should have thought of that, I'm proud of you son". I'll go Tara to get dress that we are taking her to be with her mom. Gemma said "jax you stay right here with the men I'll tell her and send Opie out". Gemma went into the room hey Opie go out with the males Tara and I will be out in a few I need to talk to Tara". Tara had no clue what was going on that Gemma sent Opie out of the room. Tara sweetheart "we are going to take you to the hospital. Tara looked at Gemma and said" my dad will not like it but I need to see her". I know sweetie that's why everyone going to with you need this". Tara told her thank you and that it will only take few minutes to get dress and she will be out.

When Tara got to the hospital, frank was not happy to see Tara there at the hospital. He goes over to the guys and said" why the hell did you bring her here I said that I did not want her here". Tara was surprised to see her father so pissed off. Gemma just put her arm around Tara shoulder, and J.T went over to frank and said to him "why are you acting like this to your daughter, what is wrong with Tara can't see her mother". Frank told J.T there a small chance that his wife will make it. J.T said to frank" if that is the case then don't you think that Tara should be here to tell her mother that she loves her and to say goodbye". Frank went over to Tara and said to her" I will give you only a few minutes to see your mom, the doctors do not think she will live though out the night".

Gemma walked Tara to her mom's room. When Tara got into her mom's room all she saw were all the tubes and wires hooked up to her mom. Tara went over to her mom tears were running down her face. Gemma stay outside of the room to give her time with her mom, Gemma had her own tears going down her face hearing what Tara was saying to her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara was telling her mom" mom it's me Tara I want to tell you that I love you always, dad said you may not make it through the night but if you go to heaven please look over dad and I . Just letting you know that if you do leave us I am okay with it dad will take care of me and I will take care of him. I want to say goodbye to you and that I love you to the moon and back. One day we will meet again till then I will do what I promised you that I want to do when I grow up. Tara got to say all she wanted to say just in time her father came into the room to make Tara leave the room. Frank said to Tara "I am going to take you home, you will go to your room I'll lock the front door you stay there and do not open the door for anyone. I will be coming back here to stay with your mother". Tara looked at her dad and said to him "why can't I stay here with you and mom". The look frank gave Tara scared shitless. Frank told her in a cold voice no you will go home and stay there, you are at fault for this all that fuss over your tenth birthday party. Your mother was getting everything you wanted for your birthday party for only a few people to come. She wanted it to be perfect for you, that she didn't listen to her own body to slow down. She had a massive stroke and heart attack this all your fault you did this to my wife. Tara couldn't take it anymore she ran out of the room her past Jax and Gemma, they both heard everything Frank said to Tara. Jax ran after Tara while Gemma was going to say a few things to Frank. Jax caught up to Tara grabbed her and hugged her while she just cried. Gemma walked up to both kids after she told Frank she and JT going to take Tara to their house for the night, Frank just looked at Gemma and told her he doesn't give a rat ass where Tara goes tonight. Gemma told both kids that Tara spending the night at their house. JT and I will take you to your house so you can get a few things that you will or might need, I told him to keep us updated and Tara if you want you can spend a few nights at my place. I don't feel comfortable you being with your dad after what I heard before I want to be safe and no this is not your fault. Your father will tell us if anything should happened to your mom.

When jax and Tara got to his parent's house, he helped set up Thomas old bedroom set up for Tara to sleep in. hasn't been changed since tommy died. It was weird for jax to be in the room without his little brother gone. Gemma would have helped but she had a hard time going in there. JT clean tommy stuff out of the room six months before, Gemma had JT do it for her. Tara looked at Gemma and said to her "I could sleep on the couch I know this was Tommy's room". Gemma said to Tara "it's okay that you are in this room".

Jax and Tara sat on the floor in the room, jax just held her, they didn't talk for a little bit. Tara was the first one to say something, "Jax if anything happens to my mom she dies the only family I have left is my father but he blames me for it, I didn't even want a party I only have two friends that's Opie and you I have David as a friend but you and Opie don't like hale and he doesn't like you. I have no family". Jax waited a few minutes to see if Tara will say anymore. "Hey Tara I will be your family, I will protect from this day on". Tara looked at him sure you can we are only two years a part, you going to beat up the boys that pick on me". Jax took a few seconds and said to her "darn right I will kick anyone ass that messes with my girl". They just sat there without talking to each other and watch TV.


	3. Chapter 3

I like to say thank you to for the reviews this is my first fan fic I'm writing there might be some errors in my story. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Let's keep it clean well to a point lol. I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them

Tara was woken up around four in the morning when the phone rang. She went down the hall to see what going on, when she got to where Gemma was and right there she knew her mom was gone. She waited for Gemma to get off the phone.

Gemma said to frank "we will keep her for a couple of day".

There was a long pause as Gemma listen to what her Frank was saying to Gemma.

"Just let us know when and where it will be at".

"No we will take her to it. I think you should come over later today and talk to her, she only has you now".

"You are her father" Frank hung up on Gemma.

Tara did not realized she was crying, Gemma walked over to Tara.

"I'm sorry baby your mom had another heart attack the doctors could not bring her back when she went flat line. You don't have to go to school today".

"I will stay with you today Frank said he will be over sometime today to bring few more of your clothes". Neither heard jax come in the room

"Mom I am not going to school either today, we need to be here with Tara we are her family".

Jax walked over to where Tara was standing with so much hurt that jax understood what she was going though. He felt the same way when his baby brother died from the family flaw. He was only six years old one minute they were playing in the yard, next minute tommy was on the ground starting to turn blue. Jax can still member that like it happened yesterday not two years ago. Jax just hugged his Tara when he pulled away he grabs her hand and walks her back to the bedroom.

JT comes in to the room walks up to Gemma and asked her how she holding up, knowing Bella was her best friend. TJ was looking at his son and Tara walking towards the bedroom.

He said to Gemma "looks like our son is smiting with Tara the way he wants to protect her".

JT could see jax and Tara being together when they got older but he wouldn't tell Gemma that he knows that Gemma would maybe try to inter fear with it.

Gemma went to the room to check on jax and Tara two hours later. When she open the door and saw them both sleeping sitting up on the bed with their backs against the headboard. Gemma was thinking that they probably were talking and fall asleep she thought it was cute the way her boy was protecting Tara. She was even worried about it, she took a pic of it for memories down the road. She was looking at Tara and thinking that Tara going to need a woman in her life to talk to when her body starts to change. Gemma decided that she will do it as if she had a daughter of her own. To this day she wants a little girl of her own. Maybe JT will decide to try for another

Later that day Frank came over to the house, Frank couldn't even look at his own daughter. All he came over for was to tell Gemma and JT that the funeral date and time. Frank said to Gemma

"I will take her home after the service, I have thing to get done and I don't have the time to take care of her right now".

That was all he said to them and walked out the door.

The day of her mother funeral after the service they all went to the clubhouse Frank was there for about two hours left with Tara. He never once comfort his daughter. As Tara sat in the backseat of the car it came to her today she just didn't lose her mom but lost a dad too. She knew right there that she will have to raise herself. The man driving this car just a ghost of the dad she had.

A week later she didn't see much of her father he was gone most of the time. She knew her dad started to drink. His drink morning till night she only saw him passed out on the couch. Tomorrow was her birthday and she knew that she not going to be having nothing her dad hates her for something she never wanted or asked for. She went to bed and wish that tomorrow would come and go like any other day.

The next day at school Jax went up to her.

"Tara would you like to come with me today after school my mom is picking me up".

Tara didn't want to go home to an empty house the house starting to smell of stale beer and smoke.

"Will your mom be able to take me home afterwards I don't want to be a pain in the ass".

Tara quick covered her mouth this was the first time she ever cursed and she was surprised that she did. Jax just smiled at Tara. Jax couldn't help it when he said to her that ass is not a bad word everyone has one. Tara just busted out laughing. It was the first laugh since her mom passed away.

The rest of the day in school went by fast. Jax was waiting for Tara to come out of school when she came out Jax couldn't help it but to smile at her. Tara got next to Jax as soon as Gemma pulled up "hey sweetie come on let's get out of here".

Jax got in the front and Tara got in the back of the car. Jax knew what his part to do and what going to happened when Gemma said she had to stop at the clubhouse first. When Gemma pulled into the club house and said she had to check out a few things that for Jax and Tara go into the club house and ask bobby for a drink. Gemma ran in first to tell the guys that Tara here now. Few minutes later Tara and Jax came in everyone started to sing happy birthday to Tara. When they were done singing it Tara was crying, Gemma went over to Tara and hugged her. Tara could only say thank you. The party was the best thing that happened to Tara in the past week.

Gemma had a special gift for Tara it was the gift that Bella had bought for Tara. Tara looked at the unopened gift Tara said to Gemma

"You didn't have to buy me anything".

"Oh sweetie I didn't buy you this your mom did she asked me to hold it for her".

Tara didn't know what to say so Gemma also told her that her mom planned to have her birthday party at the club house and had stored everything here so Tara couldn't see the decorations.

Gemma said to Tara "open it you are going to love it".

Tara open the gift her mom bought her, she pulled out a heart shape locket she opened it and inside was a photo on each side of her and her mom she looked at it with tears in her eyes. Jax walked up to her and asked if she wanted him to put it on her she looked at Jax and said yes. Jax put the locket around her neck and locked it. About an hour later the clubhouse door flew open and Frank came though, Frank was pissed off and found Tara next to Jax

"I been looking for you young lady and here you are". "

Let's go now and you are grounded for not coming right home after school".

Tara said to her father "do you know what today is"?

Frank didn't say anything to her. Tara said her goodbyes to everyone and started to walk towards her dad. The only one that was concern for Tara was JT he could tell Frank was drinking, he stopped Tara and whisper to her "Tara if you don't feel safe and if your dad hits you because you were here please let me know, your mom was a friend and family to us.

When Tara got in the house with her father she didn't except to slap in the back of her head. The house was trashed beer cans all over the front room table and dishes were piled up in the sink she thought maybe her dad made a cake for her, but she was wrong no cake. Frank then grabbed her by her hair,

"Listen to me you get your ass home from school and stay away from that clubhouse, you are grounded until I say so".

"Do you understand and clean this house up then after that get to bed".

All Tara could do was say yes, from that day on everything went downhill for Tara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them

Six years later

The night before school would start Frank came home in a dunking state after drink for 24 hours straight, as Tara was taking out the trash, Tara walked right into Jax. Opie and Jax were going to his house when they bumped into Tara. Opie said to Tara

"We don't see much of you since your tenth birthday party or at school".

Are you okay Jax asked Tara?

Tara didn't know what to say to them she said "everything fine Jax nothing to worry about".

Jax wasn't buying it he knew something was wrong. Tara then said to Jax sorry to hear about your dad. I would have been there for you and him but I was in the hospital myself".

Jax asked "why was the in hospital if he knew he would have stopped in her room and kept her company"

Tara just told him that she was sick and wasn't allow visitors because she was sick".

Tara couldn't tell him the real reason she was in there that her father bet the shit out of her and had to stay in. if she would tell Jax and Opie they would go back and tell JT and the others. She also knew they would beat her father up, even though he deserved it but he still her father.

In the last six years Frank acted like he didn't have a daughter, she would clean up after Frank, make sure that she had dinner done. While he was in is drinking bins he would trash the house leave beer cans and bottles all over. Tara would clean all over again, she like it when her father wasn't home but fear when he come back toasted out of his mind the fear was still there that he will go after her again.

When Tara looked at Jax and Opie she missed being around them when she was a little girl and mom was still alive. She hated Frank for it but at the time she was only ten years old. Tara was in her thoughts and forgot that she was outside the house.

Tara didn't think when she said to Jax "we can hang after school tomorrow".

Both looked at her and at the same time said yes that sounds good. Where at and what time so we know where to meet you at? Tara quick looked back at her house widow and saw her father there and knew he saw who she was talking to. When Tara looked back at Jax and Opie they saw the look of fear on her face. Tara knew she was in for it when she goes in.

Jax knew something was wrong. Hey Tara jax said "are you okay the look on your face telling me something wrong".

Tara looked at him and said "nothing wrong".

Opie asked Tara "are you sure you will be okay we only ask cause we care about you".

"No I'm sure". Tara said.

Tara hated to lie to the only two boys that she knows cares about her but she knew they would kill her dad.

"I have to go in now see you both at school tomorrow bye for now".

They watched her go inside the house and saw Frank standing at the window waiting for them to walk away.

Jax looked at Opie and said to him "hey bro do you think something is going on? Do you think her father is beating her up?

"I don't know jax but I have a bad feeling something is up".

I can talk to donna talk to her but just in case if Donna does know something you can't be a dick head about it if she doesn't saying anything to me or you". That's all I can promise you Jax.

"We just got to keep an eye on her Opie"

Jax and Opie started to walk to Opie house to watch the movie they been wanting to watch. While there Donna came over to talk to Opie, she saw that jax was there. Opie and ax looked at each thinking the same thing if they should ask Donna. Only because of the look on Tara face. Hey Donna is everything okay with Tara we saw her before coming here and when she saw her father in the widow she had the look of fear on her face please Donna jax pleaded with her.

Jax then said to both of his friends "I love her and she doesn't even know it".

Donna was quiet for too long and Jax knew something was going on with Tara and Donna knew it but won't say. Jax only said to Donna "it's true then her dad is hurting her".

Ax I can't tell you okay I promised her I won't say anything and I will not telling you even if it means I can't be around you then so be it". All I can say is that when she finishes high school she out of her she going to be a neonatal doctor to save babies lives that have the same family flaw you and tommy had. Jax was quiet for a few seconds looked at Donna "fine by me but I'm saying right now if frank puts one finger on Tara I'm going to kill him and I mean it"

Next time you see Tara tell her that I care about her if she needs me I'm here for her day or night".

As soon as Tara walked into the house Frank was waiting for her. "What those two thugs want".

"They were just saying hi to me that's it they didn't want anything".

"What I did say to those biker that I wanted you to stay away from them and do not talk to them". Frank was on a roll stay away from them fuckers. "dad I haven't talked to them since you told me not to the night of my birthday party that they were nice to throw me it since mom was going to have it there they had all the stuff there, they did what mom was going to do anyways something you didn't do that day I lost my mother I just didn't lose her I lost a father too".

Frank didn't like what he heard come out of Tara mouth.

"You are a lying little whore".

Next thing that happened Frank punched Tara in the face. Tara was stunned that her father got her in the face he never aims for the face. He was on a war path he was punching and kicking Tara she was begging for him to stop but he wouldn't listen. When it was all over he looked at Tara laying on the floor he said "get the fuck up clean yourself up then go to your room I don't want to see your lying face till you can tell the truth".

Tara thought him going to be waiting a long time for it to happen. Tara stayed in her room she tried to go to sleep but the pain was too much for her to bear. She listen to see if her father was still in the house. The house was to quiet she looked out the front window she saw that the cutlass was gone. Took Tara twenty minutes to get to Opie's house


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them

When Tara got to Opie's house she knocked on the door, she was expecting Opie or Piney open the door not Jax. Just looking at him she knew he was pissed the only thing she heard him say was "I'm going to beat the shit out of him or kill him". Tara looked at him before she said "please don't".

Jax called for Opie to come he was helping Tara in to the house. When Opie got into the room he could only say "what the fuck and who did this to you Tara". She didn't get it say anything jax was the one who said that Frank did it. "I'm going to kill him" Opie said. Jax looked at Donna and she knew what Jax was thinking and she went to Opie to get him to listen not to go after Frank she knows Opie would kill him.

Donna looked at Tara then "I thought your dad promised that he would never put his hands on you again".

Tara looked at Donna "that was a lie and broken promise, you think he would stop using me as a punching bag".

"Tara the last time he did wasn't it 4 months ago". Donna said. "Wait are you telling me he been doing this since then".

The only thing Tara could do was nod her head yes. Tara didn't want to talk about it anymore. Donna sat next to her and when she gave Tara a hug Tara flinch from the pain. Donna asked "how bad is it this time". Tara looked at the guys first then Donna when she answer to tell Donna that it's bad. I need to lay down I don't feel so great, when Tara went to stand up the room started to go black. Before she could hit the floor jax had her in his arm carrying her to the bedroom to lay her on the bed he uses when he stays there overnight. Jax lay her down and look at Opie and Donna her in a lot of pain we need to get her to the hospital.

"We can't take her to the hospital she doesn't have health insurance instead of Frank paying for it he rather buy beer and smokes" Donna said.

What do we do jax call your mom she might know what to do". Opie asked.

"Good thinking Opie, Jax said. I'll call her she going to what to go after him for this, maybe I should call my dad but then he will want Frank dead as much as we want to do it". Jax said to Donna and Opie.

Jax called his dad told him what going on JT said to Jax

"You know I have to tell your mom what happened to Tara you know she loves her and she going to want to be with".

Jax said to his dad "tell her but everything and dad I did say to Tara I want to beat and then kill him for what he did but she said don't do it she loves him and the only family she has".

Jax I will only not do it because I don't want to hurt Tara that way I'll tell the club and Gemma not to go after Frank I will tell them we have to do it for Tara". We are at Opie's house I don't know if I told you that we are here and Piney not here". Jax I know Piney not there he with me at the clubhouse, I will call your mom to tell her to meet us at Piney's place see you in a few son".

"Hey Opie they will be here in a few I'm going in the room with Tara I'm not leaving her side". When Jax got in the room he went right to Tara sat on the side of the bed watching her breathing he looked at the one hand to hold it but saw that it swelled up since he first saw it. So he grabbed her other hand and held it and whispered to her "Tara I'm not leaving your side I have feeling for you I think I love you and from this dad on I'm going to protect you".

As Jax was done saying what he said his mom open the door just looking at his mom he could see she was shocked and pissed at the same time. Gemma said to Jax "Frank needs to pay for what he did to her". "Mom no she doesn't want that if you love Tara you can't go after him this her father we are talking about she still loves him I don't know why she does but she does. We have to respect her wishes mom I know it going to kill me seeing him in town but Tara comes before him. We are her family now mom". "Please mom do this for me and her".

Gemma looked at Jax then Tara and there she decided to do it Jax and Tara way. "Okay son I will do it this way". "Jax I'm going to have to let Piney and Bobby know about this". Gemma went over to Tara she was starting to wake up. "Hey Tara I'm going to send jax out of the room I need to check you out to see how bad this is help change your clothes". Gemma said to her. "Leave Jax now I don't think she want you to see her without clothes on". "Oh Jax have Donna come in here". Please Jax can you get Donna for me", Tara asked Jax. Tara tried to more but her arm is throbbing and she hurts all over. Tara said to Gemma "I'm in so much pain it hurts to breath and move without sharp pain in my head". Gemma knew she needed to get to the hospital "sweetie you need to get to the hospital there might be something serious going on". I can't Gemma I don't have insurance my dad rather spend it on beer and smokes".

Gemma said to Tara "don't worry about that I will take care of that and I going to need to take photos I don't think you would want the people at ST. Thomas doing it this way they could treat you faster without have to take them". All Tara did was shake her head yes she didn't want to talk anymore she just wanted to go to sleep. While Gemma was taking the photos all the bruises once that didn't show yet, she so wanted to go after Frank for this, Gemma could see old ones too Gemma felt sick to her stomach after she was done she had donna help Tara get change and she went to get some painkillers for Tara to take. Hey Tara don't worry about anything we take care of our family and you are family to us, we love and care about you. Now sweetie I will be right back". That all Gemma said to Tara. When Gemma left Tara looked at Donna what she meant that we take care of our own family".

"I don't know what she means by that Tara". Donna said.

Both girls were confused about that statement. They were about to say something when Gemma came back into the room with some pain meds.

Please Gemma how bad is it that bad that you think I couldn't handle it the only thing I can think of Frank not my father that's the only thing I can think of why after my mom died that he treated me like I was a punching bag I have a feeling that he hates me but I don't know why, I mean I look like my mom but nothing like him". Tara asked.

Gemma looked at Tara in time you will know but right now "I'm worried about you everything else can wait".

That was the only thing Gemma could come up with right now. Okay for now and I just hope if I think what it is just hope tiggy not my father that I could not live with the scares me sometimes". Gemma shiver at that thought no sweetie he not.

Now that you got some clean clothes on "I have to ask you Tara how do you want to be handle when we get you to the hospital we report it and let the cops do their job or we don't let the cops deal with it and have the club do it we know if the club deals with it we know what will happen to Frank. We know you love frank even though he did this to you and you still love him. How do you want it done"? Tara only said "have the cops do their job, I know what JT would do to him I don't want Frank to hurt or kill my dad". "Sure sweetie I'll tell JT and the rest". With that Gemma left the room. Soon as Jax saw his mom come out he went right into the room. He went right over other bed and sat down "how do you feel darling".

"If I wasn't in so much pain I would slap you in the head for calling me darling".

She had a small smile on her face.

"Okay babe it will be from now on Tara" is that good enough or better then darling".

Yes Jax its way better.

Tara looked around the room and saw that Donna left the room she didn't even see her leave. Jax lean over a little bit to look Tara right in the eyes he bend over to kiss Tara just wasn't a peck it had passion in the kiss Tara kissed back she felt a connection to him. Jax broke the kiss when he felt Tara flinch in pain.

"Tara you need to go to the hospital" Jax stated

"I know Jax I know".

Tara are you going to report your dad since I don't know what all you and my talked about while I was out there". Asked Tara

"Yes Jax I am your mom taking me to the hospital".

"I'll be going with you and I'm not leaving your side".

Jax went out to the room "mom we need to call the ambulance she in so much pain this way Tara doesn't have to walk or have one of the guys carry her out to the car might be too painful for her". "Plus she complaining of her head hurting really bad I told her I'm going with her I'm not leaving her side I hope it will be fine with you all"

JT spoke up before his mom "sure you can go with her she your friend".

By this time Bobby, Chibs, Piney, Tig, and others came in

There more to this part of the story I will try and have it done tomorrow after church


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Gemma came out of the room Bobby then asked "what the fuck is going on here I'll I get is a call to meet here at Piney's.

"Well Bobby as soon as you calm down I call tell you" was all JT got to say before Opie said "the reason everyone was called her was because Frank bet the shit out of Tara".

Gemma got off the couch went over to Piney and Bobby and said to them

"Piney you are her godfather/and her uncle and Bobby you are her father she doesn't know it yet but Tara a smart girl she said in the room before that shit making sense the way her frank would use her as a punching bag since Bella death Tara said that Frank call her a biker whore and didn't want Tara around or talking to us I'm thinking that he would beat her so she wouldn't but then he was hitting her even though we never went up to her or talked to her, makes me wonder also what Tara said could be he hated Tara cause she not his blood and resents raising her".

Bobby we need to get her to the hospital we need you to get the info that Bella gave you so that we can get her treated.

Piney spoke up by then" "my niece will get the best she needs I want to go after Frank".

Gemma spoke up now "No Piney, Tara doesn't want that she wants the law to deal with frank we have to remember she doesn't know yet that Bobby her father. Might sound sick and twisted but that girl in that room still love Frank even though he did this too her we need to do it the way she wants it done or we could lose her and I lost her once for six years ago and I will not lose her again now that she back in our lives do you understand this". Gemma stated and almost started to cry

Everyone was looking at bobby like he grew an extra head "before any of you dickheads can say a thing I will tell you all how it all happened" bobby told his brothers

"Long story short here I go. Frank was being a dick head back then too, Bella and I had a short affair last three weeks, Bella went back to Frank... Weeks later she came to me and told me she pregnant with Tara. We never told anyone about till about two weeks before she died we went to get a DNA test done, she got the results back few days later. Frank open the results she never got to tell me before Frank told me, he said that I was just the sperm donor that he her father that his name is on the birth certificate, and for me to stay away from my daughter I had no fucking clue that he was beating her up if I knew I would have went to court to get custody of her". Bobby had tears in his eyes by the time

No one heard Tara coming the room till they heard her say holy shit fuck. Tara looked at Bobby and said "why didn't anyone tell me this shit". I couldn't say anything frank would have the ATF come here and I couldn't put anyone in danger if I told any of my brothers about you Tara he would have killed you and put it on the club for your murder, I couldn't do it I care about you too much to put you in danger, his only friend he has is the ATF agent I couldn't I just couldn't do it.

After your tenth birthday party you stopped talking to Opie and Jax and I knew it was his doing. So I went to Frank about it that's when he told me what I just told you. I would check on you from time to time at school function I would see you every one of them I was there and I know Frank wasn't there. But when I did see you I never saw a mark on you so I thought Frank wasn't hurting you like he said he would if anyone from the club would talk to you I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you". That was all Bobby could say.

Tara looked at Bobby then Gemma the next thing she said was "I really don't feel so good everyone is spinning now". Jax was right next to her when everything went black but she could hear Jax yelling call 911 now".

Jax just held Tara while waiting for help to come he can tell she was breathing, his focus was on Tara and no one else what is taking them so long to get here.

Bobby kept saying over and over again how he wants to kill Frank but won't do it because of Tara he didn't want her to hate him or the club for it. He guess that he going to have to deal with Frank. Legally Frank her father for now that will change in time that Bobby will get his name taken off and his put on it. That bastard will never put his hands on his daughter ever again.

Bobby said to everyone "we will be protecting Tara from now on no one I mean no one will ever hurt my daughter again, if they do so they will have to deal with me. She been through enough and it stops now".

Piney looked at everyone we need to get custody of Tara we might run into some problem with that Bobby see before my baby sister death she came to me about if anything should happened to her and if Frank doesn't take care of Tara the way her does now that I am to take her last will of testament that I am to get custody of Tara and that when I am to tell everyone that I'm her older brother and Frank never knew I was her big brother we are 20 years apart same moms just different fathers". Piney stoop for a few second before he continue on of what he had to finish.

Piney said "Bella wanted Tara to live with me and Opie if anything should happen so I will be following up on her wishes I have it all it was notarized by the court I have it if anyone needs to see it". Piney pulled the paperwork out of his kutte for Bobby to go over them.

"I tried to tell her not to do it that Tara should go to you but she wouldn't listen to me I'm sorry Bobby". Long pause "I never thought I would have to bring these out". Bobby looked over the paperwork and then handed them back to Piney

"bro I'm not pissed and I understand where she was coming from I own a one bedroom place, I feel better that she with her uncle and cousin place and I know she will be taking care of but you have to let me pay support for her and buy whatever she will need at your place. We need to be on the same page and make decisions together were she concern".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them

The EMT were loading Tara into the ambulance Jax told everyone that he going with Tara and no one will stop him from going with her or someone going to laying on their ass.. Everyone got on their bikes, Gemma and Donna got in the car all followed over to ST. Thomas. Donna looked over to Opie and said to him

"That a lot to take in that Tara your cousin and Bobby her dad wow, I can't even wrap my head around it".

Ya you don't say and I had an aunt that I never knew about, this is fucked up. Opie said to Donna.

I have six years to make up with Tara because that bastard knew she was my family and put his hands on her, I want him gone but I have to put up with him for Tara". We all have to you know donna"

"Jax knew something was wrong with Tara tonight he asked her but she said that everything was fine we were going to ask you if you could keep an eye on her for us but we didn't get chance to ask you to do it, she came to us".

Opie told Donna. Opie knew Gemma was listen to what he was saying. He wouldn't say that jax told him that he loves Tara he don't know how she would react to that. She way over protected of Jax, he glad that his mother wasn't like Gemma.

Gemma asked Opie "when did you see Tara tonight"

"We saw her putting the trash said hi to her, then she went in and Jax and I went to my house".

"two hours later Jax was leaving as he was about to reach for the doorknob there was a knock he opened it and there was Tara he called for donna and me, you know the rest". Opie said to Gemma.

When they got to ST. Thomas they were unloading Tara, they got out of Gemma car and got to Jax side. Gemma being Gemma was asking million questions but wouldn't let the nurse answer them. The one nurse raised her voice to Gemma "we need to talk to her parent is he here, in her file says her mother dead we need to talk to Frank Knowles" she said.

Donna was getting pisses and said to the nurse "who the fuck do you think did this to her Frank Knowles did this to her". And also her real and blood father is Bobby he will be here with the paperwork so she can be treated".

Gemma looked at Donna had a smile on her face she never saw Donna pissed like that.

Bobby got there with the paperwork and gave it to the nurse, she looked it over and handed it back to Bobby. She said to Bobby and Piney since it's all here you need to come with me so the doctor can go over everything that will be done with Tara you both are her only family here". Bobby and Piney said at the same time "her family is all here everyone that here with us is her family uncles and aunts".

The nurse looked at everyone then said to them "since big crowd I will have the doctors some to you all then".

… This is a short chapter, I wanted to get this up I have to go to my mom's to help her out with few things. when I get home later tonight I will do part 2 of this chapter


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Chapter 7 part 2

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them

The nurse sked where was the young gentlemen that was with Tara when she came in to the hospital. She said "he might want to hear what the doctor had to say".

Opie dais "that Tara boyfriend that was with her".

Gemma looked at Opie when he said that, she had no clue that they were a couple.

Bobby told the nurse that Jax will be staying with Tara while she here.

About few minutes later Unser showed up. JT brought him up to speed and told him that they want charges pressed against Frank for what he did to Tara. Unser was shocked that the club wanted the police to do it that they will not go after Frank and kill him.

Unser went to check all the bars that Frank would go to, Unser wasn't having any luck finding Frank, so he went back to the hospital to get more information on Tara.

When Unser got back to ST. Thomas, he found the club members in the waiting room

"Has any one heard any more about Tara?"

"No we haven't yet" JT said

JT said to Unser "has photos of all the bruises old and new ones on her camera, she will get them printed out".

Unser didn't say much about the photos just said to bring them to him when she gets them done.

Jax came into the room and JT went to him "do you know anything". "No dad I don't did the doctor come him yet"

The doctor finally came into the waiting room "we had to do arrays, MRI, CAT scan, and blood work. We have to take her into surgery to repair her left lung, repaid her broken leg and arm, we have to put a plate and screws in her arm but they are only temporary, there might be a chance that we might have to leave the pressure off her brain we will know more later on that but we will be keeping a close eye on her". "We are surprised that she walked on her leg to get to Opie house to get help". Due to the injuries the surgery going to take 8 hours or longer".

…

Here part 2 of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them

Jax said "to everyone that he not going anywhere that he staying till Tara gets out of surgery Opie being Opie he said he seconds it that he not leaving this hospital any time soon".

JT said "looks like no one is leaving here".

Donna went to Opie and asked if he can take her home so she can change her clothes and to let her parents know what happened to Tara.

"Gemma can I use your car to take Donna to her house to change and to let her parents know what going on, so they don't worry where she at".

"Sure you can Opie, but take care of my car". Gemma said

"Hey Opie if you want you can leave my car there at your dad place I can get it later and you can you can ride your bike". Gemma said

No thanks Gemma I bring your car back, I don't think Jax would want to go on the back of another man's bike" Opie said to everyone

Even Jax cracked a smile at that one. Opie had to throw that out there and he glad he did to see his best friend smile.

Jax looked at Opie and "said you know when to throw one of your smart ass comments for sure".

"Yo Opie jax said to him" "just remember I love the hole the fucking pole don't need people thinking we are gay throwing shit around the way we do".

Jax and Opie got everyone to laugh even for a few they all needed that.

…

Hours later they realized they never called Otto and Luanne, so he doesn't think anything happened to any members of the club. JT got up to call Otto to fill him in on what happened. Chibs got up and went to JT "is there something wrong" no I'm going to call Otto to let him know plus not to go after Frank that we are letting the cops do their jobs this time". We will protect Tara she is family to us and I know Otto he as a sick and twisted mind when it comes to men hurt women and children.

JT looked at Chibs and told him to call Unser to get off his ass and look for Frank, that they only looking out for Tara. JT could care less about if Frank lived or die just not by a hand of a SON that would hurt Tara.

JT finally got a hold of Otto and he told him what all went down. Otto said to JT "how could we not do anything, he put his hands on a child"

"sorry Otto we are doing what Tara asked us not to do, yes he bet the shit out of her many of times, but she loves him she only knew him as dad." "what I can tell you when she gets out of the hospital she going to live with her uncle Piney and Opie , even thou Bobby her dad she closer to Opie and we just want her happy, so we are doing it her way". Otto didn't really like it but he would not doing anything that will make her look at people that care about her a different way. It will kill him know what she went though and her recovery going to be long and painful.

Few minutes later Chibs came into the waiting room to let the family know that Unser found Frank that the cops are pressing attempt of murder charges, danger of a mind, child abuse, shit load of others charges so that they will stick, that Frank may never get out. They will have a caseworker come to talk to Tara. We don't like outsiders but this for Tara she has the support and we will do whatever we have to keep her with family. JT cut in and said "I will pay for a lawyer for Tara that way she will have someone fight for her and us to keep Tara with her uncle Piney". Hour later Otto and Luanne showed up. Luanne asked if anyone heard how Tara surgery going so far. Jax said "they haven't heard anything yet that she only been in for three hours they don't know anything yet". "As soon as they we will know just killing me seeing my girl hurt and I can't take her pain for her". Luanne and Otto looked at Jax like he was nuts. Luanne asked Jax "I didn't know you and Tara were a couple how long and when". We haven't been together long I asked her while she was at Opie's if she will be my girl that I wanted to asked her out many of times and yes I chicken out many of times, I always thought I wasn't good enough for her turns out I was wrong. She said that I was good enough she didn't think I would be with someone who book smart and doesn't dress like the crow eaters and the sweet butts. If I only knew we could have maybe be together but we would have to sneak around Frank". Few seconds later "Piney spoke up well now you don't have to sneak around now, just don't hurt her then you have to deal with me her uncle".

Sorry took me so long to get this chapter up been busy I had so much to do still not done just got a new car it's a 2012 Nissan Sentra


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them

Opie got back to the hospital JT got up and said to Opie "I thought you got lost coming back with me wife car". Opie looked at JT "when we got to donna we told her what happened to Tara and they wanted to know every detail, donna went to get her shower and to change out of her clothes, her parents said she could come back and wait with us and to let them know when we find anything out".

"Well where is donna now". Gemma asked

"She be with us soon she passed out down stairs the doctor in the ER running blood work, they believe it might from stress of what happened to her best friend they think her iron could be low too". That was all Opie said

Piney looked at his son then said to him

"I hope you been wrapping it up"

"Yes dad I wrap my shit, you think Donna and I are ready to be parents? We are both sixteen years old and still in high school".

"One day we will married just not yet, I got her engagement ring she has it just doesn't wear it around her parents, they are church going people, they are over board with it".

Piney looked at Opie and said "I guess I don't have to worry about being a grandpa I have to get used to Tara calling me uncle if she chooses to call me uncle".

Opie sat next to his best friend and asked him how he was holding up

Jax looked at Opie and said to him "I'm worried shitless about Tara, she was so lifeless and with wires and tubes all over the place, her face is so swollen from the blows, then the reaction to the med that she was giving".

Jax paused for a few before continuing "with all the shit she went though I will never let someone else hurt my girl again I will hurt them hundred times worst then they did to her I don't care who it is"

Opie just looked at his best friend like he lost his mind. "What are you mean about your girl"?

"When it was just her and me in the room I asked she to be my girl and she said yes". Jax told Opie

"You hurt Tara I will hurt you Jax that's my cousin and I will protect her and can you keep you dick in your pants and not cheat on her with any chick"? Was all Opie said to Jax?

Hey Op you don't have to worry I will not hurt her. Yes I know no sex with crow eaters or sweet butts, I will not hurt her like that I love her".

Does Tara know you love her jax?

No not yet she doesn't but I will be telling her that every day that I do

Opie looked up to see Donna walking towards them jax whispered to Opie

"are you sure donna okay she kinda looks green you better go to her see what is wrong with her but in private not with everyone here"

You are right Jax be back then"

"There no rush looks like Donna going to need you more than me be with your girl"

Jax watched them both to walk away so they could talk without everyone being nosey or see Donna look so scared. Jax thinking that Opie and Donna going to be parents he got that feeling.

Jax was in deep thought he didn't see or hear his dad sit next to him until his dad put his hands on his shoulder and asked him how he was holding up? I know and can see you love Tara a man knows this stuff.

"Donna told me before all this went down that Tara want to leave charming when she eighteen to go to medical school to become a pediatric cardiologist"

She my girl how do I be with her and then in two years she leaves to go to college, I can't leave here this my life to be patched in be a member of SONS".

Son sometimes when you love someone or something you have to let them go, true love finds a way at the end. Also son the club doesn't have to be your life you can do and go where every your heart tells you to go. And if it means leaving here and go with Tara then go when the time comes. I will support whatever you decide to do".

What about Gemma dad you know she wouldn't allow me to leave here she would fine away to keep me here and not let me go with Tara, since Tommy death she clings to me Opie noticed it and said something to me about it".

"Son don't worry about that I will handle her".

How are you going to manage that one, unless you two have another kid, if not she will try something crazy"?

I know your mom and Bella were really close she see Tara as a daughter she never had so we might not have an issue but if something should then I can suggest we have another child or adopted".

Jax not sure about having another child two kids with the family flaw I don't know if I could handle losing another child to it"

Dad you never know third child may not have the same heart defect I know I have it chances of a child of mine could have it but medical technology changing and I wouldn't stop me from having a child".

You are wise son for being sixteen". JT said to his son

"Well dad soon I'll be seventeen" jax chuckled at that

This waiting here going shit crazy it killing me knowing that she under the knife and not knowing what going on, I need to see her".

I know son how you feel been here with Thomas for weeks not knowing if he going to live or die killed me, miss him every day".

"Dad I'm going stir crazy just sitting here waiting for the doctors to come and tell us anything".

"Son try and close your eyes for a few you been going no one stop for a few hours now". JT told Jax.

Jax just looked up at the ceiling, and dozed off for two and half hours he woken up when he heard the doctor asked for the family of Tara Knowles.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them

Jax went over to the doctor and asked him "how is Tara and when can I see her"?

"Everything went well we were able to stop the internal bleeding, reflate her lung, and fix her broken leg and arm. We did have a setback two times when her heart stopped beating". The doctor told them but before he could finish jax asked "why would her heart stop"?

The doctor told him there many reason for it but he believes her body was under so much stress that her heart just stopped but they will keep her on the heart monitor for a few days. Right now they have to wait for her to wake up. "That their concern right now is her brain that there swelling that if it doesn't go down that they might have to take back in to leave pressure off her brain"

JT went over to his son he was worried when his son turn pale. "Soon as she wakes up son you will be the first person she will see we just have to wait for her to be moved into her room".

Twenty minutes later the nurse came in to show Jax, Piney, and Bobby to her room. Jax went right over to the chair that was next to Tara bed and sat there. Jax grabbed the hand that had no IVs or wires.

Jax was talking to Tara he had no clue if she could hear him or not but he said what he had to say.

"Hey babe you have to wake up so I know you will be okay. I will not be leaving your side till you do and even after you do I'm not leaving your side. I will never let another person hurt you again. I love you Tara more then you will ever know".

Tara waited until Jax was done talking. She just smiled at him, after he shut his mouth. She said to him that she loves him too always have. She waited for him to say something to see if he heard her and if it sunk in on what she said. That he wasn't hearing things. Nothing so she said to him a little louder "hey shit head sis you hear me I said I love you too"? I'm wake and looking at the top of your head still nothing so she moved her other hand to touch his hand that was on top of his.

That is when it dawned on him that Tara was awake. Jax looked at Tara and called her beautiful he gave Tara that sexy teller grin.

"I'm glad you are awake my sleeping beauty". "How are you feeling and I want the truth"? Beside the pain from the surgery"?

Tara looked at jax and said to him "I hate being in pain this sucks".

"Tara I can see if the doctor will give you something for the pain". Jax got up to go see about it but Tara put her hand on jax to stop him from leaving her. She said to Jax "please don't go stay". "Come on Tara you are in pain they will give you something for the pain".

"No Jax they won't I don't have medical insurance, they will only give me tynol

Tara that's not true Bobby put you on his before maybe they have to wait till the doctor see you let me go tell them you are awake, plus that tube up your nose must be bothering you".

Jax left the room to tell the nurses that she is awake they told him they will let the doctor know she awake and that they will be in the room to take the tube out of her nose.

Jax walked into Tara room to tell her what the nurse said. He didn't get the chance to say anything more. Gemma, Piney, and Bobby came in the room.

Gemma went over to Tara to ask her how she feeling all Tara sad was that she will be fine when the doctor comes in with something for the pain.

Two minutes later Opie came into the room to check on his cousin.

Opie said to Tara "I would give you some weed for your pain but I would get in trouble by the nurses but I will go out there and see what taking them so long to give you something". Opie used his favorite line I GOT THIS. Tara laugh but then winced in pain

Way to go Opie you know that always gets her laughing" sorry Tara I wasn't thinking"

Tara looked at her cousin and said she not mad.

Just then the nurse came into the room goes over to Tara to tell her that they are going to take the tube out. She told Tara on the count of three to act like she has to cough. By doing that it will be easy for the tube to come out. When that was done she gave Tara painkiller though her IV. The nurse also gave Tara ice chips to help with her sore throat

Bobby and Piney went over to Tara to see her they both asked her at the same time if the pain meds starting to kick in? She just gave a small smile. Bobby said to Tara " you know you don't have to call me dad I know you been calling Frank dad since you were a baby" Tara said "that she will just call him Bobby for now and did the cops fine Frank and no one hurt him"? "I still love him".

"Hey sweetie you have a heart of gold that's okay" Piney said to her.

Piney also said to Tara "when you get out of this place we are going shopping so you can get what you want for your room at my house whatever it is you get it, make the room yours".

Gemma said to Piney "do you know anything about teen girls, the last time I member you only have one child and you have a son. I will take her I am women and yes I was a teen girl many moons ago".

Every one laugh except for Tara she was just not in the mood to laugh meds didn't kick in yet.

"What do you think Tara about me taking you shopping"?

"That will be fine Gemma thank you". Tara said

Jax just wanted everyone to leave he sat there and watched everyone talking to Tara. He could see that Tara was getting tired, he also wanted to talk to Tara but he thinks that might have to wait till later. He didn't want to say anything only because his mother and the doctor letting him stay with Tara.

Jax looked up at Gemma when she told him that they were all leaving to go home and if he needed her to bring him anything else besides clothes? Jax replied back that he just needed clothes and some food that he was hungry.

"Okay Jax I will be back and Tara do you need anything I can stop at Frank's to get whatever you need".

"Just my pillow and the picture of my mom that next my bed whatever else you think I might need". Was all Tara Said?

"Okay sweetie I will be back". Gemma said

Gemma went over to Tara was careful and gave her a kiss on her cheek

"Shouldn't take me long to get everything" Gemma said to both kids

JT came into the room to see how everything was Gemma told him that she going to get stuff for both kids then drop it off here. JT told her that he will follow her home and come back with her to drop the stuff off.

Jax was glad that everyone left, he can have Tara for a bit before Gemma came back.

Jax looked at Tara and said to her "hey babe I been wanting to ask you to be my girl for months now I haven't said anything to you about it only because in school you would only say hi or bye. I know now why and I'm not mad why".

Tara said to Jax "if I say yes to be your girl, I have seen you around school each day with a different girl all over you. There will be none of that shit with me cheating is a deal breaker cheat I'm done with you."

Tara waited for Jax to say something she didn't have to wait long.

"Tara you don't have to worry I will not cheat on you with anyone, yes I can keep my dick in my pants I love you no sweet butt or croweater is worth me losing you over, no one is that even means my mother".

"Tara we will take our time no rush to make love we will when you are ready for that step, you are worth it if I get blue balls I will just use my hands to jerk myself off".

Tara giggled at that one "maybe I could help you with that part".

"Tara Opie said that if I hurt or cheat on you he will kick my ass all over charming, Opie already over protected of his cousin".

"Jax Opie told you that wow he taking his cousin role well, with us just finding out we are family".

"Tara you really going to move in with Piney and Opie if you do that going to be sweet since Opie and I are always together"?

"Yes Jax I am going to move in with them, I can't believe Bobby is my father".


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them

Jax and Tara talked for about thirty more minutes Tara was going to say something but stopped as Gemma came in the room with stuff for Tara and Jax.

"Hey you two how are you doing"? Gemma asked

"Tara where do you want the picture of your mom at"?

"Put it on the dresser by me" Tara said

Tara tried to sit up better, she felt like her head burst. Tara ended up throwing up all over herself. Jax ran out to get a nurse to come into the room. The nurse came in to help change her bed sheets and her clothes.

Gemma asked the nurse "can't we put on Tara night shirt on where she will be more comfortable".

The nurse said no that they prefer Tara to wear the hospital grown only because of the wires and tubes, would also be better if they would have to take her back into the operation room".

After Tara was cleaned up all she wanted to do was try and get some sleep maybe her headache would go away.

Jax could tell something wasn't right with Tara.

Hey babe what is wrong please tell me what it is"? Jax asked

"I will be fine soon as my head stops pounding".

"Maybe I should tell the doctor that your head is pounding they might give you something for the pain". Jax said to Tara

"No jax they gave me something already I just have to wait for it to start working".

They made small chat for a few more then Gemma came in the room and stayed for a few gave Jax his stuff and some money for food. Gemma and Jax looked at Tara at the same time saw that she was sleeping.

"jax when Tara head not pounding her give her this letter I found it in her house Frank must have hidden this from her it's a letter to Tara from Bella, make sure she reads it and no I didn't open it". Gemma said

Gemma left the room to go home.

Donna checked on Tara when she open the door Donna saw that Tara and Jax was sleeping. She wanted to talk to Tara about it and see if she had any advice to give. Donna went to find Opie about how they were going to handle this and what are they going to do. She found Opie sitting in the waiting room

"Hey Opie I see everyone left, how are we going to tell our families about the baby, we used protection every time".

"Opie looked at his girl and said "Donna I'm not worried about my pops, how will your parents take it, they hate me and the club".

"Opie my parents are going to flip out and kick me out". Donna cried

"How do you know they will kick you out"? Opie said

"Opie my parents told me if I ever get pregnant that I will be out of the house and that they will not support me or the baby that is how I know".

"Well fuck them if they do you can live with me and my pops, I will take care of you and our baby. We have family in the club that will help with this little one".

Donna didn't know what to say to that at first.

"Hey Opie will there be room at your dad's with Tara moving in when she gets out of here"?

"Will Piney be okay with me moving in too"?

"You know my pops all about family he would want you to move in with us he will spoil this baby and if it's a girl she will be very spoiled by him"?

"I can only hope he will be fine with me and the baby there". Donna said to Opie.

This is a short chapter next will be a letter to Tara from her mom. We all know how noisy Gemma is and she was poking around Tara house that is the only reason she found it. Not sure how Tara will react to that one. I don't know yet myself. Also I will be moving in June I have a lot of packing to do so this or the next chapter be the last for a few till I'm done with the moving.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Letter to Tara from Bella

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them the only one I own so far is Bella and Frank.

Dear, Tara

My baby girl if you are reading this, you know the truth about Bobby is your father and Piney your uncle. Frank and I were having trouble in our marriage. He was drinking really badly. I told him he had to choose between the booze and myself until he decides on which one he pick, that I was staying at the clubhouse. For weeks he was drinking, I starting seeing Bobby. I still loved Frank and didn't know what to do about Frank. I thought that just having an affair with Bobby that it wouldn't harm anyone. Bobby and I agree to have the affair that it was just that. Few weeks went by when Frank told me he went into rehab and was clean and that he wanted his wife back and start all over again. Told Bobby that I was going back to Frank and he was cool with it. Frank said he went to rehab that he couldn't live without me, that he was lost without me. Everything was going fine for till I found out I was carrying you. I had to tell Frank that he might not be your father. Frank said it didn't matter if he was or wasn't your birth father that he will be the only one you will call daddy. I guess he only said it so I would stay with him. The years that I raised you with Frank, Bobby knew he might be your dad he would always asked about you and you called him Uncle Bobby. Two weeks before your tenth birthday Bobby and I took you to get a DNA test done so I knew for sure who your father was. Turned out Bobby was your dad. Years before we got the test done Bobby went to all your school function, Bobby was proud of his little girl. There were many of times I wanted to tell you that Bobby might be your father but I was afraid of what Frank might do. Bobby didn't want you or myself get hurt by Frank. Bobby would get copies of every reward, report card, and graded papers. I would give Bobby school pictures. Frank found out that you were spending the night at Gemma house, we got into a really bad fight, and he said that as long as he is breathing, Bobby will never know that Tara is his daughter. He didn't know until I told that Bobby knows he is your father. The only way he will step in and take Tara if you Frank ever puts a finger on her, he will take Tara to live with him. That if Bobby ever sees a mark on her he will call the police on him or the club will deal with him. I never told anyone about this fight he was in a drunken state he beat the shit out of me, Frank was careful not to leave a mark were someone would see it. There was a few times when he did I went to a motel for a few days. Tara we had to tell you I was at your cousin so no one knew. That was the last time he touch me I told him lay another hand on me that I will tell Bobby and Bobby knew what to do and that would have been taking him to court. Frank promised me that he would never lay another hand on me. He never touch you and I was glad for that.

I knew I had to write this letting you know the truth and if you reading this Frank must have done something to you or I'm dead. I am sorry that I knew told you that Bobby your father and Piney your uncle. Also that you reading this that either Bobby or your uncle Piney has you now. In my last will testament I would want you to live with your uncle. Piney is my big brother he twenty five years older than me. The reason of different last names same mother different dads, I know Opie will take great care of you. When you were little he would always look out for you. When you were five and he was seven a little boy was calling you names he didn't like he told the boy if he didn't stop it. He would pound him into the ground, Mary and I laugh about it I said to Mary looks like no one will mess with Tara around Opie. As for Jax I think he had a crush on you, if you two ever become a couple when you are old enough. Put your foot down with him or any other boy that you might date. Never be a door mate, you don't need to be with a boy that will cheat on you. You are smart by the time you are in high school I know you will be smart, bright, and beautiful teen then a women. Be faithful to him and he better be to you. The club members love you and the men will have your back, you are a princess in the club. Bobby your dad one of the members he will looks out for you so will Piney. Uncle JT will not let anything happened to you. JT and Gemma are your god parents.

I LOVE YOU Tara I wish I told you this before I died not in this letter but I had to make sure you were safe. Like I said before I cannot write in this what and how I died, only you will know what happened to me. Just remember you have family you have many uncles, they might not be blood but they are family

Gemma and I went to school with each other we were best friends, she will be there if and when you need a women to talk to, and she could be a mother to you only if you want that. She loves you she always wanted a little girl but had Thomas and Jackson. I don't think you would want to go to Bobby or Piney for female issues. They might pass out or run the other way. There is always Luanne to go to both I trust with you. Now Otto he would protect you just as well, he doesn't like a man that hits a women or a child. Tara love you more than anyone or anything. Glad you are my daughter live, laugh, love baby girl. Love, your mom xoxoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them.

Last night I was talking with my daughter about this story and she said I should come up with a person named Jennie and her nickname can be mac like her and another one with her brother name Cody. When I told my son he said if I do with his name his nickname has to be sugar nip choma. I told both of them just maybe I will just not sure when they will and if I will not sure on it yet

Early the next morning Tara woke up, her head felt a little bit better than last night. She looked over and saw that jax was sitting in the chair next to her bed sleeping. She then looked to see that he was holding her hand. Tara wondered if he slept in the chair the whole night, there was a cot in the room that looked like he didn't lay in it.

Tara could not believe how her world turned upside down, she did not understand why no one told her that Bobby her father. Tara did not know if she can call him dad or father

Tara was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear Jax calling her name or getting out of the seat.

"Hey Tara are you okay" Jax asked

"Do you need me to get a nurse or the doctor?

Tara finally looked at Jax. Sorry Jax I was in deep thought. I didn't mean to worry you. With everything that I found out about Frank, Bobby, and Piney except for Opie, you and I didn't know about it. I just don't know why that no one told me about it. This is so mind blowing

I understand Tara I couldn't believe it myself, when we found out last night.

My mom bought some of your things here, she also found this letter from your mom. I don't know where she found it. I didn't ask only because you were sleeping. I do not know if she went snooping around or if it was in plain sight, when she was getting your things.

"How are you feeling Tara"?

"I still have a headache but not as bad as last night, did they find Frank yet"?

"Yes Frank got picked up last night, he acted like nothing happened"

"The cops are pressing charges against him they got him on a shit load of them".

"Tara you have a lawyer now, my dad and the club paying for it. The lawyer has a list of charges that will hold up".

"I heard that J.T and Gemma are your godparents I didn't know that. I heard my mom and dad talking about it while we all were waiting in the waiting room".

"Do you want me to get you something to eat or drink while you read the letter from your mom"?

"No Jax I want you here while I read it".

By the time Tara was done reading the letter she was crying. Jax just held her while she cried. Jax hated seeing her cry.

Tara was quiet for five minutes after reading the letter.

"Tara said to Jax, I can't believe this she knew but why didn't she tell me when I was nine years old that Bobby my father. I mean for six years of frank using me as a punching bag because Bobby my birth father. I know Bobby drinks but nothing like Frank. Bobby would never put his hands on a women or a child. He has kids well besides me doesn't he? And Piney my uncle he too would never do what Frank did to me. I now have a cousin that wouldn't do it either. Why wouldn't she tell me I have family that would protect and love me? Now that I know this, I can now see why Frank hated me so much that I Bella and Bobby daughter not his blood daughter. It all makes sense now".

"Now with Frank in jail he can never hurt me again". "I'm going to live with my uncle Piney and Opie there I know I will be safe and protected". "I also will be treated like a person and be able to be a teen not a maid cleaning up after a grown ass man".

"Hey Jax are you okay with me living with Piney and Opie"?

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it, you living with Piney and Opie"? "I'm there a lot hanging with Opie the plus side of it you be there. I get to see my girl and be with you".

"Hey babe I heard that you want to be a doctor, I want to be with you when you go to med school". I was talking to my dad about it my dad said if that's what I want then do it. He said that the club doesn't have to be my future". When you do become a doctor and if you want you could always come back here and work at ST. Thomas they could use a great doctor in the line of field you want. I member when my baby brother died you said you want to be a doctor to say families that has the same heart defect my family has".

"Tara I know you will be a great doctor you are a smart person you can do it".

"J.T said that if my mom has a problem with me following you to collage that he will deal with her but with her being your godmother she might not have an issue with it".

"One day Tara I want to marry you and you be the mother of our boys, I love you Tara".

Tara looked at Jax and said to him how do you know if we have kids that they will be boys"? "Tara we Tellers only have boys, that's how I know"?

"Tara I knew something was wrong I just couldn't prove it, when I saw you I never saw a mark on you". "I will protect you Tara from this day on, no one will ever touch you".

"Now you are a princess, you are so protected".

"How is that Jax"?

"Let's see Tara your dad is Bobby and your uncle is Piney, you know Piney is one of the founding member of SAMCRO, one of the first nine, you are family and my girl


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them.

Sorry for the wait I had things that I had to do since I moved into my mom and dad's house. Still not done with moving. On the weekends I am at my old house with my boyfriend's house. That place will always be my real home I was happy there... Living in my childhood home going to take time to feel like my home again. Might be a little time before the next chapter I have to write down on paper first before I can type it out part of my learning disability that I been dealing with since I was a kid.

I love you too jax, I'm glad you're we can be together now. I don't remember if I told you that cheating is a deal breaker, I know all about the crow eaters and sweet butt just telling you now before we go anywhere. Try it the sweet butt/crow eaters will get what will come. They will not look at you again after I be done with them. Jax looked at Tara and said to her, "babe you have nothing to worry about I will not touch any of them gashes I only have eyes for you and the only body I want to touch is yours when you are ready".

Jax faced Tara and kissed her slowly he was being very careful not to hurt her.

Jax pulled away and wrapped Tara in his arm they laid like that while watching a movie. Nurses came in and out every thirty minutes to see if she needed anything. Jax could tell she was in pain. Tara didn't like the side effects of the pain meds. Jax waited for the nurse to leave the room. "Hey Tara why don't you want anything for the pain, I can tell you are in pain"?

"Jax they make me sleepy I want to be wake with you I'm enjoying this being in your arms I feel safe in them". "Tara if the pain get worst please let them give you something for the pain. I will stay with you even if you take them and fall asleep I will stay right next to you while you sleep in my arms".

"Jax if the pain does get worst I will then ask for them". "Promise me you will if you can't tolerate the pain" Jax asked Tara?

"Yes Jax I will tell you to get the nurse for them".

"Thank you Tara" jax said...

Few minutes later Opie and Donna came into the room. Donna went right over to Tara.

"Hey Tara how are besides the injuries"? She asked Tara

I will be okay should be out of here in a couple of days if there are not setbacks. When I get out Gemma wants to take me shopping for stuff that I will need when I move in with Opie and my uncle. Not sure if I want to get any of my things from Frank's house. The bed can stay just bad memories with that bed. Memories of Frank in his drunk state waking me up.

Before Tara could finish what she was saying, Jax jumped in and asked her if Frank raped her. Tara jaw dropped NO Jax he never touched me like that, Frank would come in the room and start beating the shit out of me. Many of times before I would go to sleep for the night I would drain some of his beer and whiskey down the sink the less he had the better chance I could get some sleep. After a few times of doing that I stopped draining that shit down the sink. I hated when he get so drunk then use me as a punching bag.

I will have Gemma get my clothes whatever else that is mine that I know I will need. I have money in a saving account I will used that to get new bed set. I will get my dressers and desk from Frank's house. The other shit can stay there and collect dust.

Donna said to Tara "Tara and Jax Opie and I have something to tell you both we wanted to tell our best friends first before anyone else. Opie and I are having a baby". Tara was speechless for a few seconds, wow Donna how do you feel about being a mommy, how are your parents going to react to the news"? We haven't told them yet we just found out last night, Opie and I talked last night and I know my parents will not be happy they will be pissed, they will kick me out, and they have said in the past that if I ever get pregnant and still a teen mom they will kick me out of the house". Opie spoke up and said "if her parents do kick her out that will be their lost, Donna and our baby will live with us, Donna and the baby will be in my room, Tara you will still have the other bedroom everything will work out for all of us".

I would hug you Donna but I need jax to go get the nurse for some pain meds. I'm happy for you both you are the prefect couple and the baby going to be super cute. If the baby will be a girl she going to beautiful like you Donna the baby going to long like Opie when he or she is born.

Donna was surprised that Tara her best friend didn't flip out on her and Opie, or say they are making a big mistake by having a baby at a young age. This meant a lot to Donna that Tara was taking better than her parents will when she and Opie tell them when they leave here.

"Tara we will let you get some sleep the meds will kick in we will come back later to let you know what my folks say".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them.

I may get two chapter up in one day. There could be a grammar error from time to time. English was my worst subject in school. I even struggle with it in collage. From time to time I will use my dragon software I forgot that I have it on my computer. I might ask my mother if I could use her laptop just back all my chapter on to my external hard drive I have. Sometimes I get tired of typing and I use Microsoft to help with the grammar but can't always depend on it all the time with the grammar part of it.

Jax walked out with Opie and Donna so he could get the nurse to give Tara something for the pain. Donna stopped and turned to Jax "jax you know I love you like a brother and Tara she my best friend you better not hurt her. I know she loves you, but you better keep your dick in your pants not in some other chick pussy. Tara been hurt one to many times by Frank. You are going to have to earn her trust, you hurt her you will have to deal with Opie and myself. You now know Tara is Opie cousin. You two are my best friends, Opie is almost a brother to you know Opie will kick your ass from here to New York and back in a heartbeat if you hurt Tara".

"Donna, I love Tara I will not hurt her I also have no I have to gain her trust. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure I don't fuck up. What I am about to tell you both has to stay between us three, I told Tara about my plans, well my dad knows about them if and when Tara goes to medical school I will be going with. My pops said he will do it with Gemma, he said SAMCRO doesn't have to be my life, he said that he wants me to finish high school that if my mother tries to get him to prospect me , he will tell her no not until I am 18 years old. Who knows I could go to college it takes something up in business. I could use it to get the club to be

Legit money".

"I have a feeling that Clay is up to no good that he wants the gavel, I told my dad about my feelings towards Clay, he said he had the same feelings".

Jax looked up seeing his parents coming their way, Opie and Donna can I finished this with you both". Opie said "yeah we will don't want to tip Gemma off the way Clay looks at her like he wants her for himself". "Opie you are right the later" Jax said.

Gemma and JT got to their son, Opie, and Donna "Jax how is our girl today". JT asks

"That she is okay just walked Donna and Opie out, I was going to find a nurse so she can give Tara something for the pain, she was trying to deal with the pain". My girl is one tough cookie, she held out until now the pain was getting worse".

Gemma said to the guys "I'm going in before they give her anything for the pain. Jackson are you taking care of my girl"? "Well yes mother I am take care of my girl. It kills me that she was being brave I guess she doesn't like the side effects from the pain medicine". Gemma told Jax, took go get that nurse so she can give Tara something for the pain. Gemma left the guys and went into Tara's room.

"Hey baby came to see how you are doing today, Jax should be back with that nurse. I can tell you are Bobby's daughter you both can handle pain well to the point where your body tells you to take something for it. Did Jax give you the letter"?

Tara said "Yes he did, I read it just wondering where he found it. I mean I clean the house all the time and never found the letter"?

Gemma said to Tara "sweetie Bella gave mean that letter years ago, she said if Frank ever touched you, it would be the right time to give you it. I can tell you read it".

Tara said "yeah I did a little shocked but glad I read it. Did Bobby ever love my mom"?

Gemma said to Tara "Bobby did love your mom, she did hold a part of his heart. Bobby would do anything for Bella. Bobby was crushed when she went back to Frank".

"Wow" was all Tara said to Gemma.

A few minutes later Tara said to Gemma "when I get out of here and move in with my uncle Piney and Opie the only things I want from that house is my dresser, clothes, desk, and my laptop. I don't want is that bed set, I have money in my savings account I will use that for a new bed and frame".

"Tara don't spend that money, I will get you a new bed set and before you say anything I want to do it so will JT, you are our God daughter" Gemma said.

Tara said "If you are sure then go at it", Gemma and Tara laughed about it. Tara had to stop laughing due to the pain just then the door opens and incomes Jax, JT, and then nurse with the pain meds. Once the nurse gave Tara the pain meds and left the room. Jax climbed into the bed the whole Tara, they talked for a bit. Tara fell asleep while Jax held her. The pain meds kicked in knocked Tara out. JT notice that Tara was sleeping, JT looked at Gemma then at Jax before he started to talk to Jax.

JT said to Jax "Jax how is Tara really doing with everything, she's been through a lot in the last 24 hours"?

"Dad she is a strong person takes everything in. She said to me that when Frank would look at her she always thought she could see the hate in his eyes. Now she knows why he hated her and used her as a punching bag. That she was a child created from an affair that Bella and Bobby had together. That if he hated Bella and Tara why raise her after her mother died. Why not let Bobby raised his daughter".

Jax said to both his mother and father "makes me wonder myself that Frank had so much hate for the club, why make Bobby watched him raise Tara. All these thoughts are running through my head how I wanted to beat the live-in shit out of Frank, for what he did to Tara. I won't do it or have anyone else touch Frank, only because Tara doesn't want it".

Jax sometimes we just have to sit back and let shit play out, Frank will be sitting behind those bars, and the court will not let him off. When he's found guilty and siting in a small cell he will only have himself to blame. Once the other inmates finds out why he is in there. They will give him what he did the Tara. What comes around goes around, Frank will wish he never laid a hand and did what he did to Tara. Tara will now be protected, no man will ever Tara while I am alive".

Gemma looked at Tara then her son, Gemma said to Jax "that means you to, you hurt her you'll have to deal with me. Tara is like a daughter that I never had. Jackson keep your dick in your pants".

Jax said "wow is this get on Jax and my dick day first Opie and Donna, and now you mom. Please have a little faith in me that I'm going to hurt Tara".

Gemma said "I have faith in you son, just telling you ahead of time. I don't want her to get her by you"

"Okay mom I will not hurt her I love her, and it's not some teenage bull shit love. One day I want to marry Tara and have a family with her". That was the end of that conversation. Gemma and JT said their goodbyes to Jax. Gemma went over to the bed bend over to give Jax kiss on his cheek and Tara on her fore head. JT said to Jax "keep us updated we has something to take care of. We will talk to you later, we may stop back".

"Mom did Tara talk to you about her things of what she wants and doesn't want from that house"?

"Yes Jax she did I will see if the boys can take care of that later today or the next. Piney is going to help us moving her things into the room that will be hers. I will put her things where she wants them when she gets out of here, and to her new home with her uncle and her cousin Opie. I also told Tara not to spend her savings, that your father and I will buy her a new bed set and whatever else she will need


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them

Jax took it all in then came up with an idea. He would have to see if happy can come to California teach Tara to fight at the she is fully heal. Jax called father JT looked at Jax "Jax what wrong son"?

Jax replies to his father "I have an idea dad I was wondering if happy could come from Tacoma, Washington to teach Tara to fight so she can defend herself".

JT looked at his son and said "son that is a great idea, but I have to ask him. He knows Tara I am pretty sure he will do it. We have to wait till she's hundred percent good. I also want Tara to get used to him, the last time he saw Tara is when she was a baby. Happy was about 11 or 12. So I think they should meet get to know each other. Jax why don't you ask Tara how she feels about it first, before I set shit up with happy".

"Sure dad I will talk with her first when she wakes up. I will see you later when you come back.

Sorry for the short chapter but sitting at my computer desk trying to get to chapters up but my back is killing me. Due to arthritis in my lower back, hips, knees, and my ankles. Also I have scoliosis, sciatica and when I was in a car accident it did a CAT scan came back that I have this herniated disc in my back. So by siting in this chair can do a number on you. It's even worse when you don't have any painkillers till you'll to doctors.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them. I have come up with a few more names that I own they will come later on they are Mr. Thomas is the high school principal my dad name is Christopher Thomas Jennie Lynn choma (mac) is my daughter the other is Cody Christopher Choma (sugar nip Choma) yes my kids have weird nick names they are almost 18 and almost 16 yrs. Old. They know they are in my Jax and Tara story they are happy that I am putting them in it. I still can't believe my son will be 18 in Aug. and my baby girl going to be six teen where does the time go. I will be adding my boyfriend's daughter Katrina in to this story just don't know when and what part I know for sure she will not be a croweater or sweet butt I might have her be a child of Jax and Tara I know they will have a girl as well as for Abel and Thomas don't know if Wendy will be Abel egg donor or have Tara give life to Abel. So that will be up in the air and I don't know if I said anything buy JT does not die in mine clay will though also I hate Gemma but I still don't know if she will be queen evil bitch or a caring kind loving person. I know Katey Segal a good actress I hate Gemma so I'm not sure with her yet or if I will have her and JT have another child so Jax can have a happy life. I will also try to get more chapters up as soon as possible over the weekend I written down over 30 pages of my story. On Wednesday I'm getting my hair cornrowed by my pastor. Before I start my story any suggestion on Gemma

…

Jax w went back in to Tara's room, she was still sleeping. Jax crawled onto Tara's bed he was very careful not to touch her leg. He would have played on the other side of her, but that's were over IV's and medical equipment is. Before you fell asleep he was thinking on how well she stood next to him, it was like they were meant to be together. Jax could not believe that his father would take care of Gemma if Tara goes to medical school that he will go with Tara. He said to his father that he's not dropping out of high school. How his dad said that he doesn't have to follow in the club. That got Jax thinking about going to college to get a degree in business and use what he learns to help the club.

When Tara woke up she knew she was in Jax arms, before she opened her eyes. She felt safe in his arms she was also surprised that JT told his son that the club doesn't have to be his life, and how he would follow her to med school. Tara moves so she can look at her boyfriend's face as he slept, Tara moved his hair out of his face before she moved her hand away Jax opened his eyes and said "a beautiful how was your sleep" then he kissed her "how long did I sleep for"? She asked Jax. He replied "you slept for five hours now I slept for four hours. After my parents left at I laid here for an hour just watching you sleep" I have something to ask you something before my dad comes back. "My dad wants to know if he should have Happy come here to teach you to fight, to teach you how to defend yourself, if I'm not around to protect you. Happy could also teach you how to use the gun, he taught me everything I know. When you were a baby Happy met you when he was about 11 or 12 years old my dad told me. When I asked him about Happy. Now it's up to you if you want him to help you and when you are hundred percent healed.

"Jackson so sweet they thought about it, just give me a few days to think about it" she said. "Anything for you babe" was all jax said to Tara. "Happy could come around so you can get to know him, so you can be comfortable around him. I don't know if I want to tell you his nickname"

"Come on Jax think I can handle his nickname, please tell me or I will not let you kiss me until you do". Tara laughed at Jax face expression. Jax then said to Tara "okay his nickname is killer" "wow what kind of a name is that"? Tara asked Jax. Jackson what the club does but he doesn't want to scare Tara way, but he decided to tell her. "Tara you know about the club, but do you know what the club does. You have to have heard stuff in school and on the history, some true and some are not the truth. What I am about to tell you since you are my girl, I don't want to lie to you. I want to be able to tell you stuff but you have to keep it between you and me. Can I trust you with it"? Jax asked Tara. Jax waited for Tara to respond to him. Jax felt the sweat dripping down his back he was nervous. Tara looked at Jax for a few then she said to Jax "Jax you can trust me I won't say a word. I promise, on my mother's grave whatever you tell me I will keep to myself, also my uncle and my real dad is. Piney going to talk about the club, I will also be up at clubhouse. You are my boyfriend and Opie's my cousin, and away it will hear and be around things. You can trust me I will say a word to anyone about what you tell me" Tara said. Jax knew he could sell her with the club does so Jax said to Tara "my father runs guns for the real IRA and Ireland. My dad and Piney you know are the founding members of SAMCRO. In the club is also the mother club. Now Happy we called him killer sometimes when he is needed to kill someone, he does the job when is a very important and kill when it's done get the smiley face tattoo on himself. That's the other reason we call him happy. Happy is a kind and caring when children and women get hurt by a man, he's the other person in the club well I should say everyone in the club doesn't take kindly to man hitting women and children... I will also tell you the Otto want to after Frank when we told him what happened to you. My dad, and down and told him that if he goes after Frank, that he will only hurt you more, you can see Otto didn't want to hurt you by beating the living shit out of Frank. You have a big family now Tara are you going to be okay there will be times when we have to go on lockdown. Only if there is a threat to any members and family. I know you love school, there will be days when you will not be able to go to school.

Tara to it all and then she said to Jax "Jack how glad he taught me I can't have everything, I also want happy to teach me. I know about the croweater and the sweet butts, if one puts their claws on you I will kick their asses, I don't play that ship. So tell JT that I want Happy teach me everything I will need to know also I want you to tell Gemma to teach me everything I need to know" Tara said to Jax

'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them except for Jennie, Cody, and Mr. Thomas

Jax was taken back on what his girl said to him. "Okay Tara I will tell them, if you are still awake when they return, we will tell them together. That you would love for Happy to come to California and teach you what you need to know".

"Tara I am happy that you want Happy to teach you, I also know school will be starting up again, but are you going to go on the first day"? "The Dr. did say it will be months before you will be able to walk again because of injuries to your legs that you will be in a wheelchair for some time after you get out here. If you do I will drive a cage, to get you to and from school. You know my dad is friends with the principal Mr. Thomas, he could get all our classes together, if not, all maybe with Donna and Opie. That way you will have help, not so sure with Donna due to the fact that she is pregnant. She may have people talking smack about her become a teenage mom. We know Opie will be cake in people's asses, well not the girls". Jax told Tara.

Tara was taken all the sin, she wasn't thinking about returning back to school. Now that Jax brought it up. It made her think how shit is going to work.

"Jax that would be sweet that you want us in the same classes, I was going to wait a week or two after school starts. If I do that people are going make sure not, so I will like for your dad to talk to Mr. Thomas, about get our classes together. There are two classes you will not be in with me. I have those two classes with Jennifer Lynn Choma, I could call her and see if she can. I know you know her, use both were good friends. I also know you never did anything together. How comes used to don't hang out with each other anymore"? Tara told Jax.

"The reason was her mother thought I would drag her into the club life. She thinks that we only do the bad shit. She never looks at the good that the club does. That's no lie she wants to believe what the Hale's told her. Jennifer and I talk, but not where others can see. I gave her the nickname Mac. One time we were at McDonald's, she ordered a big Mac, we don't know how it happened but most of her big Mac landed on her lap. I said to her looks like to sandwich doesn't want you to eat it from that day on I started to call her Mac, she got a kick out of it. She said that it was a great nickname. From that day on I just call her Mac I don't know if you know she doesn't like Jennifer so we call her Jennie, and she likes her name spelled like Jennie and the way she doesn't like it". Jax said

Tara just had to laugh at Jax. Jax looked at Tara and said to her "why are you laughing"? Jack waited for Tara to stop, so she can answer him. When Tara did she told him "Jack's I know her just about her nickname, but I do know she spells her name Jennie, Jax is smarter you are sometimes I wonder about you". Jax looks at Tara Raney I told her that he loves her.

"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them I only own Mr. Thomas, Jennie (mac) Cody will come later on in the story (sugar nip choma) Donna's mother and father (Linda and Christopher). Those are the only ones so far. While I am working on my story I am on season 2 second DVD

Piney took a few seconds for his son to take everything he just said to him. "I have also started a saving account for you to use to go to college, if that is what you want to do you don't have to. I started the saving account for you before you were born, your mother knows about it. Years ago she wanted me to take all the money out for herself, of course I said no. she was pissed because I wouldn't do it, I only had my name on the account. At that time she didn't know that just my name was on it, she went to the bank the next day to try to take out fifth teen thousand dollars out of it. The bank called me to let me know she wanted to take that amount out, she was pissed that the bank ratted her out. When she came home I confronted her, she asked me why her name wasn't on the account. I said to her why would you try and take out the money that in the account, that the money for our son future that is why only my name is on the account. I even told her that I didn't touch the money that if our son what's to go to college or start a business of his own. She said to me that if I try to prospect you before your eighteenth birthday, that she taking you and getting a divorce and move you far away. So Opie I know you want to be a son. JT and I agree that you and Jax will not until after you both turn eighteen, you both can do what you want till late. You both are still young, we don't want to see you kids have a record at a young age. Are you okay with all this so far? So you both can graduate high school, something JT and I never did. We want you to have a better life that we had. When we came back from the Vietnam War, people would throw shit at us, calling us all kinds of names. It was hard for us after we got home from over there that is how JT and I came up with SAMCRO with the help of others. Whatever you do I will be right behind you and support you 100% of the way".

Opie took all of what his father said to him, Opie thought only JT wanted Jax to go to college. Opie never would have thought his father would what a different life for himself, which he had to become a member of the club. Opie was so blown away.

"Dad I'm glad you told me this, would it be okay if I used a small amount of it to buy the baby some of the things he or she may need. I will put the money back each week I get paid, I could put half my paycheck into the account". He said to his father then Opie looked over to Donna. "What do you think about me going to college or trade school? I want your input since we are having a baby, I don't want you to take care of our little one all yourself".

Donna thought about it for a few seconds and then said to him. "Opie baby "I think it will be a great idea for you to go to either one, this all on you and don't worry about me I know you will have time to help me with the baby. I could help you with your studies. Then when you finish, if I ant then I will go to college to become a caseworker".

Piney then said to the both of them. "Let's get your stuff in here we can find a place for everything to go. I might have few dressers in the shed out back that Donna can use for her clothes. If the dressers are in shitty, I will just buy new ones for you. Opie what do you think if we add onto your room and Tara? Build the walls first once they are up we can tear down the walls that are there now. Jax will be helping with this job, since he will be here more not sure about him spending the nights here. Bobby might not want him sleeping in the same bed as Tara, but then Tara a very smart girl, she will make him wait a long time".

Donna, Opie, and Piney went out to the truck to bring in all of Donna things. They put her things into Opie room, till they can get dressers in the room and buy a computer desk.

Opie and Donna told Piney that they are going to the hospital to let Jax and Tara know what is going on and the plan. They just hope that Tara is okay with it all.

Meanwhile at the hospital Jax and Tara were still kissing each other. They both didn't hear Opie and Donna coming into the room. Opie said to his best friend and cousin. "You both keep at that, the next thing you will be having sex and be like Donna and I having a love baby".

Jax clear his throat and said to Opie. "The only thing Tara and I will be doing is kissing. I want to take this slow and when she is ready. Yes, before the both of you and anyone else ask me, no I will not cheat on my girl, yes I can keep it in my pants. I'm not in a rush to make love to her. I know I have to earn her trust". Jax then looked at his girl and said to her. "Tara babe I love you so much that I can go without. I might be taking a lot of cold showers".

Tara looked at Donna "I guess your parents kicked you out, I hope this will not get you down and let it eat at you. We are going to be living together at Piney's".

"Dam Tara you are right, how the hell did you know that before I could say the word to you"?

I am just that dam good. Really you are my best friend you know me by now, that I know what you are going to say before you do. Plus Piney is a big softy like he wouldn't take you and his first grandchild and to protect you and the baby. I know there is more you want to tell me, I can handle it, that I can't live there that you need the other room for the baby. I truly understand way".

"Stop Tara" Opie said to her. "You are still moving in, as smart as are that you would say something that stupid. Like we would say that we don't want you to live with us. What we are going to do is prince charming and you will be helping us make the rooms bigger. We are going to build the walls first then ripping down the walls that there down".

Took Tara a few to get her thoughts in place. "Wow Opie your dad is the best to do this for us, he taking you, the baby, and myself into his home. I could make dinner well when I can get around. I will be stuck in a wheelchair for a while". Tara said to them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them I only own Mr. Thomas, Jennie (mac) Cody will come later on in the story (sugar nip choma) Donna's mother and father (Linda and Christopher). Those are the only ones so far. While I am working on my story I am on season 2 second DVD. I have no clue where I came up with the name Frank. I want to let you know the reason I named Donna parents as Linda and Christopher they are my one day soon to be ex mother and step father in law. I got along with Linda for years after all she was my one day ex-husband mom. Knew her before I married her son when I had my son Cody and my daughter Jennifer we were not married. Tony my ex his father Lynn I loved him. He passed away 5 days after my daughter 4th birthday they were very close they knew how to push each other buttons. When he got very sick from liver cancer. He did not want me to bring her around, he didn't want her to member him swelling up skin and eyes turning yellow. It was his wish because he wanted her to member him before he started to change. Well not 6 months after his death Linda started to date Christopher we all thought it was too soon, but we gave him the benefit of the drought year later they got married and my two children got treated differently than my sister-in-law's boyfriend's son was in the picture too. Whenever the little boy asked to sleep there Chris (I call him fat ass, peace a shit) would always say yes, but when my two children went after sleepover he would come up with some excuse like he sick, have a headache, or another time. But same time he says that to my kids, the little boy would ask and he would say yes. That pissed off meeting and Tony, after few times of peace a shit doing that I open my mouth and told him off. I said to him the little boy is not related to you not to marriage not though blood, when you married Linda you became a step grandfather to my kids and you treat them like shit. After that I told my two kids not to bother asking to sleep at Grammys anymore because it's always going to be no. So about a year later I left mine husband, we been separated for almost 7 years. We are best friends we also get along better than we did what we were together. But it wasn't always like this for year after I left him, his step father would put his two cents into Tony's and me problems. It got to the point where I said the Tony you're not hurting me I am not hurting you the only ones that are getting her are Cody and Jennifer. Once I said that he realized what he was doing wrong. I told him he needs to grow some balls and be a man until Chris to keep his two cents out of a business the only reason he's pulling his two cents into our business, because I believe Chris got off of Tony and I fighting. When my daughter Jennifer tried to commit suicide by taken a whole bunch of my nighttime medicine that you could buy over-the-counter it was called leg trim. When she had to go to a place called kids peace for two weeks she won her Grammy to come, she did not want Chris there could he was part of the problem why she try kill herself. Chris was always trying to get Jennifer to tell him what was going on between my boyfriend Marlon and myself. He wanted to know if we were feeding her and Cody, or if they were being mistreated, which they were not. So when Tony called his mom to see if she wanted to go see Jenny at the place she was at. Chris had to listen in the conversation, get that's why Ginny go that he wants to go why he can't go. Tony told him that Jenny just wants her Grammy there. Chris fact with a big baby so Tony said that if Chris goes either to make sure that the staff does not let him get past the security doors. Two days later I got a phone call from the place they said Jenny come home on a Saturday, so we didn't have to worry about Chris going. Even before the hospitalization and now she was in the hospital in February he spent valentines at this place. Her grandmother and step grandfather never, kids on the birthdays, Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, or any other holiday. I even told Linda if she can see her grandkids but Chris Be around, that I would not stop her from coming to the house she never did, because Chris acted like Linda could go anywhere without him. Now all of a sudden Linda and Chris want to see Jenny and Cody. My daughter does not trust either one of them. Her grandmother got mad she wanted Jennie to spend a week, but Jenny has day treatment to go to in that week her friend mom had to go somewhere for a few days so Jenny and her friend stayed at Jenny's dad's house. And that's why she got mad. That's why I had have them to be Donna's parents because Linda and Chris are asses. I wanted to give my readers a little history on why I named donna parents This is the longest summary before chapter I have ever written, I am trying to get a few more chapters up. I probably have five maybe six chapters already written in in my binder.

/ beginning of chapter 21

The four teens sat around the room talking about how the shit went from crappy to now with tower and Donna both move into Piney's house and how he will be adding on to his house. The teens were into their own world, they never her the door open and JT and Gemma come into the room. They did not hear the part they were talking about Tara going to college, and at Jax will be going with Tara. They were trying to come up with a way to tell Gemma since JT is all for Jax going to college too.

When JT cleared his throat all four teens jumped. "Sorry for scaring you guys, but we came to see Tara want to see how she's doing. By the way Opie your dad told us that you're going to be a daddy. Just letting you know that the baby will be protected and loved by the family. He or she will also have so many uncles and aunts to spoil the baby when it's born. Do you know who are going to be the lucky ones to be this bundle of joy's Godparents"?

"Donna and I have talked about who we want, we decided to asked Jax and Tara to be the baby's godparents. Why not have our best friends be the godparents. Emma Tara being as smart as she is could help with his or her homework if we don't understand it" Opie said.

Tara was the first to Donna and Opie "I would be honored to be the godmother of the baby, this baby will be spoiled by me shit I would watch the baby for nothing, so you and Opie can have alone time" Tara said.

Jax then said to them "I will help Tara watch the little one, Tara you will be doing the diaper changing"

"What tough guy afraid of the shitty and pissed up diaper"? Tara asked Jax

"No Tara I'm not afraid of the diaper part, I don't want to hurt the baby when you have to remove a diaper. You have to pick the baby's legs to remove and to put on the diapers" Jax said

Donna then said "Jax the baby won't break, when the baby is born I will show you how to change a diaper. I trust you that you will not harm the baby. You will be fine with it, come on what are you going to do when you have a child and mommy is at the store or somewhere else. Are you going to let the little one stay in it till mommy gets home, or if I can't get Tara to watch the baby while she has homework and you are the only one with the baby. My point on you but if you want to learn I will teach you how to change a baby's diaper without you thinking you can hurt the baby".

Gemma said to Jax and Tara "you to better not make me a grandmother for about 10 more years. I am too young to be a grandma". Don't worry Gemma is not going to happen, I'm too young to be a mom, I'm still virgin and am planning to stay that way for a while. Even if and when I lose it, Frank made go on the pill. I told him come not with any boy in and don't plan to. That I want to go to med school close by so I can drive to and from home. St. Thomas can use a Neo cardiologists. Gemma when you and JT lost Thomas to the family fall that's when I knew that will be the line a work I want to do. Plus I get to be with my new family. I don't want to see another family go through what happened with Thomas. If there was a doctor here that deals with only children's hearts I believe Thomas would be with us today. Gemma do you ever think about having another baby, you are still young you don't have to answer me. I was reading on it the other day that the chances of the third baby having it, the percentage of it is 20% which is pretty good. Jax has the same heart defect, he told me goes every year and every time he goes comes back that his heart a strong which is good news. Technology has improved since then, they can tell if on ultrasounds now if the baby has it".

Gemma was surprised that Tara looked into it, she does want another child. She'd always talk to her doctor about it. "Tara you are thinking about me, that's a sweet even after Frank made you stay away from us and the club you thought about me and Thomas. You have a great heart, this town can always use a great doctor. . While you go back and forth to college, I would love it if Jax can go back and forth with you. So I know that you are safe. How do you know that I want another baby, but afraid that he or she could be born with my family flaw"? Gemma asked

"Gemma when I would see you at the store, you would see a baby. That look in your eyes when you look at one, you had that empty womb look on your face" Tara said

JT said to Gemma "we will talk about that later, just you and nine. I don't think the teens want to hear us talking about having another child".

"Don't I have a say in this, I will be the older brother, if I have a say I think you both should do it. Hey it would be sweet to have a little sister or brother, I can teach him or her everything they need to know. Fuck I can even babysit as soon as I learn how to change a diaper without feeling I am hurting the baby. If it's a girl you know I will not let her get hurt and the boys will know who her older brother is. I think it's a great idea, like Tara said chances now are slim and technology has improved since Thomas. You will have help and I support both of use hundred percent, whichever way you choose to do". Jax said to his parents

JT then said "looks like you and I will be trying for a baby. I am on board, it would be sweet for a little girl this time Gemma"

/

Next chapter is where clay comes into the picture where his mind is twisted and sick I will try and get that done tomorrow I had a long day and I am beat. Plus waiting for my computer to finish this software update been at it for a couple of hours waiting for it to freaking download


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them I only own Mr. Thomas, Jennie (mac) Cody will come later on in the story (sugar nip choma) Donna's mother and father (Linda and Christopher). I have no clue where I came up with the name Frank. I will try and get the other chapter done tonight after sitting in a chair for so long time for me to take over the counter medicine to help with some of the pain I'm in then I will finish typing chapter 23 out

/

While everyone was they never heard the door open. They never knew that Clay was listening to what they were saying. That Clay heard them talking about JT and Gemma having another baby. Clay did not want Gemma to have another child with JT, he wants to have that child with her. JT already had to kids with Gemma, he will not let that happened not in his life. Clay wanted JT out of the picture for good. He will have to come up with a plan to kill JT and have Gemma come to him for comfort. He been in love with her for years, he thinks Gemma secretly loves him too. He know Gemma will not act on it with JT around. Clay knows that JT wants out of the gun running that JT wants to go legit, clay doesn't want that to happen he loved the money they get from it. So he will make it look like that JT bike gave out or that JT couldn't get over the loss of Thomas one way or the other he wants it done. He will have Lowell temper with JT bike he will pay him well to do the job a week later then kill Lowell himself so the secret will stay that way. He doesn't truth Lowell to keep his mouth shut about it. Clay had to leave the hospital so he can get his plan into acting before JT could get Gemma pregnant. Jax is old enough to take care of himself, he has that pussy Tara the teens were old enough that he didn't have to worry about them. Also doesn't want to raise a child that was JT child for eighteen years. Plus when Tara goes to college Jax will be going with. (But he didn't know that they will still be living in Charming.) So the teen will be clueless that he had anything to do with his plans. His only other worry will be Piney, so he will have to be careful on how he acts when JT is dead.

Clay called Lowell SR. to tell him that he needs to talk to him. Told him where and when to meet him in a week. He still doesn't trust anyone. He will have Gemma as his he will kill anyone who dear try and stop him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them I only own Mr. Thomas, Jennie (mac) Cody will come later on in the story (sugar nip choma) Donna's mother and father (Linda and Christopher). I have no clue where I came up with the name Frank. As I am sitting at my desk in my bedroom I realized that I have my room set up all wrong. I should have my desk across from my bed so I can lay in bed while typing my story. Also my room still not 100% together yet been living back at my parent's house since June only if you all saw it you would think a tornado hit it I have clothes that's my two girls plus mine some of my step daughter toys so she has them here to play if she wants to sleep at her nana's house when I'm at her dad's place on the weekends. Also Dr. Kirk is my boyfriend's last name

/

Back in the hospital room they were all talking, jax looked at Tara and knew that she was in pain. He asked her "Tara do you need anything, you are in pain and I can tell?" he said.

Took Tara a few minutes to tell him "Jax not sure but something is not right with my leg. I can feel it it's not that but I think it might be infected, the doctor has me on antibodies but I don't think it is working at all" she said

Gemma was right out the room two minutes later she was back with the doctor. Dr. Kirk he went right over to Tara to look at her leg to remove the temporary cast on her leg. What he saw he was not happy with it, after he checking her leg he went to her chart to see who the nurse was and called her into the room. When the nurse got into the room, he asked what kind of antibiotics have she been giving Tara. Gemma could tell something was not right, she knew the nurse knew something. Dr. Kirk was waiting for her to answer him. He said to her. "Why are you taking so long to answer me, what have you been giving her. We had Tara on the strongest antibiotics we have here, so this shit didn't happen. You know you just made her recovery longer by doing this, why didn't you give it to her".

The nurse just stood there, everyone was getting pissed by the minutes went by till she open her mouth to tell them why she did what she did.

"I was paid by a guy saying he was her father that he could not pay for the strongest antibiotics, just give her the cheapest one you have. I thought the stuff I gave her would work and not get infected". She said.

That is when Jax had enough "really you thought it was okay to do that. Her father is Bobby he would never say anything like that or pay someone to do it either. He going to be fucking pissed that you did this too his daughter. You know her father is the chunky guy with the long bread, with gray in it. He going to want you fire and sue you for what you for what you own. This is my girlfriend you messed with, you are a nurse your job is to take care of the people in here not harm them. You let money get in the way look what you did to Tara she in pain cause of you and what you did. I want to know who the fuck this guy was" Jax said.

Jax was yelling by then that the end of it that JT had to stop him before he gets himself kicked out of Tara room.

Gemma then said to Dr. Kirk "something needs to be done with that women, she harmed a child let alone my goddaughter, and I hope charges will be pressed against her" Gemma then looks at the nurse and said to her "if I was you I would get out of this room and out of my face . The hospital will not stand behind you on this, I know they wouldn't want a lawsuit against them because of what you did. You need to leave now before my fist meets your nose when I knock you on your ass" Opie was over there in no time grabbing Gemma before she could hurt the nurse. The nurse left the room then everyone calmed down. The doctor left the room to get another nurse to help him with Tara leg. JT went to Gemma grabbed her to sit next to him so they can be out of the way so when both the doctor and the nurse comes back, they will have room to work on Tara.

Jax went over to Tara held her hand, while the Dr. Gave Tara some good pain pills due to the amount of pain she was in that the Dr. wanted to give time for it to work before doing what needed to be done. The Dr asked Tara if she can feel any pain in her leg when she answered no. the Dr started to remove the infected skin and re stitch her leg. Doctor Kirk put Tara on the strongest IV antibiotics they have there. The doctor was still pissed at what that nurse did to Tara, though out working on Tara leg he keep telling her that he sorry for what she had to go through because of the nurse bullshit. Jax told him that it wasn't his fault he didn't do it to her. That he was under the impression that she was giving Tara what he told the nurse to do.

Doctor Kirk told everyone in the room that she was picked up by the police charges are being pressed against her. That if Tara didn't say anything that she could have lost her leg due to the infection could have spread though out her body, that it could have also killed her with blood poison. That the hospital chief of staff is the person that called this in. everyone looked at Tara and saw that she was sleeping. Dr Kirk then said to them and said "while I was cleaning out her leg, looks like the bones are staying in place, where I can take to the OR to remove the plates and screws, then I can put on a permanent waterproof cast on it. I think Tara would like that where she can get at least a bath, shower, or go swimming which will be good for her. I want the infection to be almost gone or all gone before I do that, plus put too much stress on her body. What I did is I put her leg in a splint on for now so I can check her leg every day. Jax since you are here a lot make sure she doesn't move that leg, just to be on the safe side". With that he wish them all a good night.


	24. an update not a chapter

Sorry for the long gap in my story. On August 23rd my 15 year old daughter was raped, I didn't have the heart to work on my story. I was depressed for what my baby girl was dealing with. When I was her age I too was raped by someone I thought was a friend I met him though friends of mine. I was a freshmen in high school he was a senior. When it happened to my daughter my past came back around. Many of nights where I would cry myself to sleep. For about 3 weeks my baby girl slept in my bedroom in my bed. She was afraid to sleep in her own room. I couldn't say no to her, she was having nightmares about it. I am getting her the help that she will need for how long I don't know. Last night I got a call from the police department to pick up three items that the state DA will not need. When the cop called for me to pick up the items I was afraid that they will tell me that nothing will be done. I asked the officer that is in charge of the case. What this not going anywhere he said no it is they just got the call to press charges against the boy for raping my daughter they have to send the paperwork to the juvie court system. The way I see it he might be 14 but if you do an adult crime you should go through the adult time. This happened at my man's house since then my daughter and I have not been able to go to his house cause the boy and his brother and sister his mother staying at his house. Later today I will be calling him to let him know what going on that the DA is pressing charges against him for raping my daughter that he helped raised for 6 years. I also have to call my daughter father to let him know what is going on with his daughter.

While I was at the police department the cop told me that someone tried to run him over. That it was a black man in a black car. The cop asked me if I knew anything about it. I said to him officer this is the first time I'm hearing about it. Who every the person is that did it I don't know them. I do have a black car but they know what kind of car I drive and on the back window I have the sons of anarchy A symbol on it and in black window crayon I have sons of anarchy California redwood and SAMCRO plus I don't let anyone drive my car which I named Jax. I said to the cop too my mom just got out of the hospital on Thursday and I been home with her since she got out that I will not go anywhere just in case she needs me to help with anything. Her COPD and emphysema gotten worst that she has to be on oxygen and she doing great with giving up smoking. I then said to the cop go ask everyone on my mom block they will tell you that I have not gone anywhere because my car been parked in front of the house. This bitch making my life a living hell since her son raped my daughter. She been telling my man nothing but lies that I'm saying this or doing that. She telling him that I called children and youth on her which I have not done. I sent an email to the steve wilkos show to take a lie detector test to prove to him that I been telling the truth and she telling him lies. Just waiting for the show to get intouch with me I might send another email to tell him I need to prove that I been telling the truth. Then people that watch the show will all know that she is a liar her friends and family will too see what kind of a person she is.

Maybe today I will get a chapter or two up


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter24

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them I only own Mr. Thomas, Jennie (mac) Cody will come later on in the story (sugar nip choma) Donna's mother and father (Linda and Christopher). I have no clue where I came up with the name Frank.

Once the doctor left the room, the group all looked to see that Tara was sleeping. Jax went to Tara and adjusted her, so he can crawl into the bed to hold her, with that Gemma said to the others "that nurse was a real piece of work, how could she do this to Tara. Tara been through so much in the last couple of days, I don't know if she will trust anyone that not her family. JT you have to let Bobby know what that bitch did to his little girl. He might want that nurse dead for what she did to his little girl".

JT interrupted Gemma "you know we do not hurt women and Bobby will not go for that. We just have to let the courts take care of her. She lost her nursing license for what she has done to Tara. Yes we are pissed, she will pay for what she done. We have to stay clean of this and Gemma please don't do anything that will come and bite you right in the ass. We have to think right and if we are to have another child which I do we can't get into any trouble that will delay it from happen. Can you please not do anything"?

"Okay JT I will not do anything that will not have me around for Tara when she needs me. She may feel that it was her fault, can't have that on her mind. She needs to get better, Gemma said.

Jax was taken back from what his mother was saying. He knows his mother would go after anyone that hurts a family member. She said she loves Tara so he had to believe that his mom really does love her. What is not to love about Tara her smart, beautiful, big hearted always believe in that people can change. Jax hopes that with all this shit that happened to her that his girl will not change because of it. His mom doesn't know yet about him not becoming a member when he turns eighteen that he wants to go to college. Jax knows that he does have to tell his mom about his plan after high school. He will tell his mom the reason he going to college is to be there with Tara for the drive back and forth to school, also he wants a degree in business they will still live charming. Maybe he will tell her now, while his dad was in the room.

Jax was in deep thought that he didn't hear his mom calling his name till she tapped him on his shoulder.

"Sorry mom I was thinking about something and I was thinking about what you said about me driving back and forth with Tara when she goes to college, well I was thinking since she will be going to school and living in charming. I been thinking about going to college myself and get a degree in business. I want to use my smarts for good, with a business degree it will be used for the garage. I don't want you to think this has anything to do with Tara, she doesn't know that I want to go to college. What do you think about it? I don't want to do this behind your back, I want to do this for me. I can always prospect when I finish college, not saying I don't want to be a member of the club and one day be dad's VP. I want to do me till the time comes. Once I turn eighteen I will be an adult and won't need your approval to do it but I would like your blessing and that you will support me" Jax said.

"Wow son I had no clue that you wanted to go to college. Yes I know Tara has nothing to do with it. If you want to go to college I will not stop or stand in your way of doing it. I know you can be a member later. I want you to have a better then I what you want to do before becoming a member of the club. Son your dad and I never talked about you going to college, that I can remember, I did say to myself that if my children want to g that I will not stop them from going. That once my babies become eighteen I can't stop them they will be adults. What I did do is when both you and Thomas were born I did start a college saving account. Your dad and I did put money into the accounts just in case you both wanted to go. When Thomas died the money I had in his account I put into your college account. I never put that on you as a young boy, you always said you wanted to be just like your daddy. So I didn't push it on you, but now that I know you want to do this I'm glad that I did start that account for you. When you turn eighteen your dad and I will sign the account over to you. I will still put money in it for you, that way it will be there for when the time comes. You will be the first Teller to get a high school diploma. We will be there to watch you get your diploma. Really Jackson I'm glad you want to do this, don't let anyone stop you from doing it" Gemma said.

Jax looked at his dad to see his reaction to what his mother said to him about going to college. "Wow mom does that mean you too if something happens years down the road. You said don't let anyone stop me from going to college" Jax said to his mom.

"Jax no I will not do that to you, I want you to go" she said

"I had to ask it mom because I want this for me and no one else" he said.

"I know son I know" was all she said.

Opie told them that Donna and he had to go home to put Donna stuff away. They all left to go home. Gemma left when Donna and Opie.

"JT I will see you when you get home" Gemma said. She gave Jax and JT a kiss on the cheek, then left the room. Gemma going to the store to buy things for Tara coming home party she will throw her when she gets out of this place.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I do not own any of the charters so far the only one is Bella. Kurt Sutter owns them I only own Mr. Thomas, Jennie (mac) Cody will come later on in the story (sugar nip choma) Donna's mother and father (Linda and Christopher). I have no clue where I came up with the name Frank

Jax got out of the bed walked over to the door to look out in the hall to see if anyone was coming then he shut and locked the door. Walked over to the chair and sat next to his dad and in a low voice

"Dad I need to talk to you about something, I didn't want to say it in front of mom. I don't trust Clay. The way he looks at mom, it is like he wants her to himself. I am not the only one that sees it Opie noticed it as well as I did. Opie and I were talking about it with Donna and Tara. They both noticed it themselves the other day when mom, Piney, Clay, Opie, and Donna was here in the room. Clay didn't noticed that we saw the way he was looking at her. We don't know if others are picking up on it or not. I know Clay knows you only let one person work on your bike. Get him or someone mess with your bike. I have a gut feeling that he wants you gone so he can have mom and the club to himself. With clay being the VP he would get the president patch. I know you want out of the gun runner and Clay will do anything to stop you from getting out of gun running. Clay loves the money that comes from it, he wouldn't stop at anything to get want he wants. Only take more lives with him, dad he is dangerous" Jax said to his dad.

"You are right son I thought it was just my mind playing tricks with me, but for you and others to see it. There probably more that sees it but might be afraid of what Clay may do to them if they would to say anything to me. What we have to do for right now keep it between us and be careful around Clay. I will have to put cameras in the garage and for a short time take my bike were ever I go. If I have to drive a cage my bike will be at the house I do have a camera in there that no one knows about, if Clay breaks into the house to mess with my bike it will be caught. I can also have Jury guy look at my bike if need be. I don't trust Clay to have Lowell SR to fuck with it. I will fill Piney on what is going on I know I can trust him with anything. He not my best friend for nothing we have each other back's I will not go anywhere alone I will always have someone I can trust go with me. I have to have proof before I bring it to the table without proof will be our words against his. That wouldn't look good for the club. We are not fighting with the Mayans we have a peace agreement and I want to keep it that way. Clay may try and blame my death on them to start a war that sons and Mayans don't want. I will have to call and talk with Marcus let him know what I might be dealing with a member. Jax I will not let Clay take me from your mother and you" JT said to jax and left Jax with Tara.

JT called Marcus while leaving ST. Thomas. Marcus agree to meet with JT, they meet up without others knowing about the meeting.

"JT what is this meeting about I heard about your son's girl-friend, how is she doing" Marcus asked

JT told Marcus on everything that has happened to Tara that the doctor thinks she will be out of there in two weeks. Marcus asked if they need anyone else to help watch Tara room while she in there. Bella was friends with his wife, Gemma they all grew up together.

JT said to Marcus "why don't Nevaeh go see Tara is she wants to see gladly can"

"Marcus the reason I asked you to meet me because I don't trust Clay anymore, my boy sees the way Clay looks at Gemma, he feels that clay would do anything to get me out of the picture and then say you and your club killed me. I don't want another war between us and Clay knows it. The club would fall into his hands the club will die if he became president. We lost many people on both sides. I will need proof before I bring it to the table, I will be putting cameras in the shop to see who and when he will have someone tamper with my ride. I will put them in when I know Clay is not anywhere on the club ground. I could send him on a run to do it too. I wanted to fill you in on what I think could happen, I will not have my son grow up without his father in his life. I lost one son and I don't want my boy to loss a father on top of not having his brother with us" JT said.

Marcus was glad that JT told him about his fear about Clay.

"JT if you need help with anything please let me know, I will help anyway I can. To be honest I don't trust Clay either, we know and we can work together to make sure Clay doesn't try and take your life, then put it on my club. Does Piney know any of this? If not you should let him know what is going on. What we have is great and it is working between us. I will let my men know when you tell me to tell them I will. They will not touch clay till you have proof then we will work together on how to deal with him. You have us on your side. I will see if Clay ask any of my men to do his dirty work" Marcus said.

"Here some other news, Gemma and I are going to try and have another baby. Gemma and I didn't tell Clay about our plans. I also didn't tell her about Clay. Jax and I not going to tell her, she will just worry about me and we don't want her to stressing out about it. If she knew anything about it she may not want to try for a baby or she will want to be where ever I am at. That wouldn't be good for her" JT said.

"I understand JT I wouldn't tell her either. It wouldn't do her any good having her know right now. Tell her after we have the proof. Our old ladies get worried about us guys. If they both know they will be calling us every five minutes, we would never get work done" Marcus said.

Both men laughed about that one and went on their own way.

JT was glad that he told Marcus, he knows he can trust him with what he told him. Both men realized that a lot of shit that went down was because of Clay, but they didn't have the proof that they needed.


	27. not a chapter

Not a chapter just a small update

Right now I am at the hospital to get x-rays done on my back due to my medical problem I have with my back. I now have a new doctor someone who cares about people, she just can't give me my pain medicine till she gets my medical records from my now old doctor that didn't give a rats ass about the pain I deal with 24/7. When I get done here at the hospital I will be working on my story. I also bought a new laptop so I can work on my story where every I go. I don't have to sit in a chair while working on my computer. I also cannot open my google chrome to get upload my story.


	28. Chapter 26

chapter 26

I do not own any of the characters Kurt Sutter of sons of anarchy. The only ones I do own are Frank, Bella, Jennie (mac), Linda, Christopher, Dr. Kirk, and Mr. Thomas there will be more that I will add two that I will use and they will be the bad guys they will be scumbag Ann and her rapist of a son that went after my baby girl back in Aug. I don't know if I told you my fellow readers that he being charged with rape, involuntary deviate intercourse, sexual assault, aggravated indecent assault. From what I was told by the juvenile probation officer that been dealing with the case she been a real help.

JT and Marcus hope this shit now with clay can be proven. On his way home he stopped at a best buy to get a voice recorder and spy camera to catch Clay in whatever he has plan. He will put the voice recorder in his tool box since each member has their own toolbox. No one goes into each other toolbox only so no one can say something is missing. JT also stopped at a hardware store to buy a new lock for his box he wanted a combination lock. JT was being very careful while he was doing what he was doing looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him around. On the way back to the shop he stopped at the electronic shop to get the cameras and voice recorder. JT was being very careful about his surroundings, he had so much to lose that he wouldn't take no chances with his family. When JT got to the clubhouse, no one was in the garage so he locked the main door in the shop then locked the bay doors. He then took his toolbox in the main office threw away the old lock put the voice recorder into the bottom draw then put the new lock on. JT was glad that it was voice activated, when JT gets home he go right to his laptop. He makes sure that no one is in the garage he then puts his tool box back to where it always is. JT then acted like he was checking out his bike when he saw Clay walking towards him.

Clay said to JT "hey JT having problems with your bike? I thought you and Gemma would be at the hospital with Tara? I just came in when I saw the lights were still on. I was with the boys in the clubhouse. Bobby was pissed when Unser came in told him what the nurse did to Tara. We had to calm him down before he would have went to her place and killed her for what she did to Tara".

Took JT to count to twenty before he would say anything to Clay. "I talked to Bobby about Tara nothing going to happened to the nurse. The courts will deal with her and what she did to Tara. We will not do anything this club needs to stay clean we don't need no ATF knocking at our doors. We will not do anything that will affect my goddaughter and my son. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT CLAY" JT said?

"yes I understand JT. Not like Tara and Jax going together long, she going to be going to college and Jax going to be prospecting when he turns eighteen. The club is all he wants since he was little, no female pussy will come between him and the club" Clay said.

JT could not believe what just came out of Clay mouth, JT wanted to knock him around a few times. Piney waiting twenty minutes after Clay left the shop, he overheard all what Clay had said to JT.

"Hey JT how are you doing I see Clay was here what was his issue this time. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" piney said.

JT told Piney everything from the talk with M arcus and how he bought the cameras and voice recorder. "I had to let Marcus know what was going on and how we need to be careful around Clay" JT said. They don't want a war between each club, Piney helped JT pit the cameras up. They closed up the shop looked around to see if anyone else was around, before Piney started to talk to JT. "Hey you know the kids are not wrong about what they told you, that Clay wants Gemma to himself. The way he looks at her when you are not around or when you have your back is turned. Do not worry brother I have your back, Clay will try anything to have her and he would even kill you so he could have her. We know he would blame the Mayans; I am just glad you told Marcus about it. We want out of the gun running bullshit, he doesn't want out he only sees one color and that's green will Marcus help out with dealing with Clay?" Piney asked.

"Marcus said he will help us with this and he will keep an eyes and ears out there if Clay ask anyone to do the job of wanting me dead. He will also help with keeping eyes on Tara while she in the hospital. We think he was behind the nurse and the medicine bullshit, also Clay doesn't want Jax and Tara to be together. We said years ago when we had our children that the club doesn't have to be their life. Jax told Gemma that he wants to go to college get a degree in business, Gemma wants Jax to go too. Jax told her that they will commute back and forth. Gemma thinks she put that idea in his head that he should take Tara to and from so she will be safe going to college, so we will let her think that. Jax is smart we want him to be happy, I also heard that Opie is thinking either college or a trade school. He also smarts he can do it just as Jax and Tara. Our boys know they can do better than us and have choices that we didn't have when we got back from war". JT said

"That is for sure we did something right with Opie and Jax. I am hoping for a granddaughter; we can use some girls in this family. I know Opie will be a good daddy to his baby when he or she comes". Piney said to JT

JT told Piney how Gemma and him are planning on having another child, "well Piney talking about that baby I better get home and start working on that part of the plan". JT said.

"JT have you and Gemma being using any kind of protection since Thomas, I mean if you guys haven't used any there could be a chance that there could be a bun in the oven" was all Piney said to JT.

JT laughed at Piney then said "you never know if there a baby already but doesn't hurt to have fun anyways with my wife". They both left the clubhouse and went home to their families.


	29. Chapter 27

chapter 27

I do not own any of the characters Kurt Sutter of sons of anarchy. The only ones I do own are Frank, Bella, Jennie (mac), Linda, Christopher, Dr. Kirk, and Mr. Thomas there will be more that I will add two

Back at the hospital Jax just laid there with Tara in his arms, he could picture them together many years down the road having a family and Tara being the doctor saving babies and small children's lives. The club will be legit and all this bullshit behind them, his father and mother watching their grandchildren while he and Tara both worked good jobs.

Tara started to move around, he just looked at her he thought she was starting to wake up. When he saw that she was sleeping that is when he realized that she was having a nightmare. She started to move around more than before he knew he had to get her to stop before she hurts herself more. For five minutes he was telling her that she was safe and she in the hospital. "Tara you are having a nightmare, you are safe I will not let anyone ever hurt you again I promise you that, I love you. You are having a bad dream it is not real, follow my voice, I have my arms around you, you are safe". Jax said that over and over again till she stops altogether. When her body relaxed Jax knew she heard him. Jax just held on to her as he fell asleep, when jax woken up in the morning he was in the bed alone. He doesn't know how he slept right through it, he jumped out of the bed went to the bathroom to see if Tara was in there, when he didn't see her in there he looked around the room saw that the IV stand was gone too. Jax went to the nurse's station to find out where Tara went to.

"where is Tara Knowles at she was in my arms when I went to sleep, did someone come in there and kidnapped her. She is gone I want to know where my girlfriend at, I need to know now please" Jax said to the nurse.

Behind Jax was Bobby "Jax she okay during the early hours the doctor took her in to the OR to remove the plates from her leg, she having a reaction to the metal. That is the cause of her infection, also her temperature went up they had to do it right away. They first had to get it to go down before they could do anything. She should be back in the room in an hour and half to two hours from now. The nurse came out to me to let me know that everything going well and when they will be done. Jax I was going to wake you up to tell you, but your mom told me to let you sleep that you haven't slept much. That you been taking great care of my daughter and worried about others hurting her. I'm glad she has you in her corner, both of your parents there as well, she has many people looking out for her. Jax I'm also proud that you want to go to college as well. I will get to watch you and my daughter get your diplomas then commuting to and from Charming to go to college. If the weather gets to bad just stay in a motel or hotel no reason to get in an accident trying to get back home. Just don't hurt my daughter that is all I'm asking from your son. I had to stand back watch another man raised my daughter, then to find out that son of a bitch was hurting my child. It killed me and I blame myself, I should have done something to get custody of her. If I couldn't do it, I should have had Gemma do it. I wished I had Gemma do it, she doesn't have a record the court would have given her custody of Tara. She made sure nothing happened to you or Opie. When Piney did time three years ago Opie stayed at your house" Bobby said.

Soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa….

Sorry for this short chapter I got to chapters up in one day. I have to get some sleep been up since 5 in the morning and its 10:22 pm and I need some sleep. I hope all enjoyed this chapter and chapter 26. Have a good day or night


	30. Chapter 28

chapter 28

I do not own any of the characters Kurt Sutter of sons of anarchy. The only ones I do own are Frank, Bella, Jennie (mac), Linda, Christopher, Dr. Kirk, and Mr. Thomas there will be more that I will add

"Bobby no one knew what Frank was doing to Tara, I never knew I had feeling that something was wrong but I could not prove it. After her tenth birthday Frank wouldn't let her near or even talk to us. Tara told me the night she came to use for help, that some of the beaten were to remind her that she not to come around us if she did the beaten will be ten times worst. All Tara had was her school work and Donna. Donna wanted to tell Opie what was going on with Tara, but Tara begged Donna not to tell anyone. That if family services got involved Frank wouldn't let Tara hang with Donna. That would have pushed Tara over to the point where Tara might have taken her own life, that what Donna thought could happened or Tara get put into foster family. Donna was stuck between a rock and a hard place, she didn't want Tara to also give up her dreams to going to college if she was in the system. You know she will be in good hands living with Piney and the rest, Piney will hurt anyone that would try and mess with his niece. Tara has many uncles and aunt that will protect her as well, Tara has family now. I don't trust Clay to protect her he will be the one we have to keep an eye on, he could have been the one behind the nurse bullshit. I can't prove it yet but we will get to the bottom of it soon. The nurse might also be afraid to tell anyone who paid her to do this" Jax said to Bobby.

Bobby took in all what Jax said he know Jax is smart for his age. Bobby also thinks jax is more aware then the adults. "Jax I believe you about Clay, could be the one behind the nurse bullshit. We just have to prove it that it was him, then bring it to the club" Bobby said.

As Bobby looked up he saw Clay walking towards them "hey Jax we will talk more later, the devil is walking towards us, we don't want him to know that we think he behind it" Bobby said. Bobby started to talk about Tara going into the OR. "that is why I didn't wake you up when the doctor came into the room" Bobby said.

I just wished I was awake or someone was in the room when I woke up. Falling asleep holding her then wake up and not being in my arms I was worried that someone got her. I looked in the bathroom not there. I was sick with fear. Don't know if Frank paid someone to go after her because his ass is in county jail. Get rid of the victim so the charges wouldn't stick" Jax said. "Sorry Jax, I should have been in the room or have someone else" Bobby said. "it's okay Bobby" Jax said.

How is Tara doing? How long is she going to be here? With her being here. Seems like everyone is here more than at the clubhouse. I understand for you and Piney being here, but JT and the others being here. We have shit to do at the club then JT and the rest being here" Clay said.

"really Clay you are going to talk shit about club members being here and not at the clubhouse. The guys working at the shop, there is no club business at this moment. You are just the VP that's it. Right now we need to get things done with my daughter, so when she gets out of here shit will be dealt with. I have no clue why you are acting like this and saying the shit you been doing the last couple of days. You may need to go get some pussy, may relax for a bit. You are also a piece of work as well, with all the peace and quiet with other MCs you should be happy about it. We haven't had to look over our shoulders everyday worrying that we may get a bullet in the back of our heads. Right now everyone main concern is Tara that she heals and get the hell out of here, to be with her family start a new life. If you don't have anything positive or nice about my daughter, you can leave here" Bobby said to Clay.

Clay just turned around and left the hospital. He had enough of JT and Bobby shit he needs to talk to Lowell Sr. to get shit going to move it ahead. Faster he gets JT out of the picture the better life will be for himself. Once I become president of this club, no one will talk crap to me and get away with talking to me like that. Clay was talking to himself about his plans.

Once clay got back to the shop he told the mechanic to leave that he needs to talk to Lowell Sr. only. Everyone left and Lowell was worry about what Clay wanted to talk to him about. Since the phone call yesterday he been wondering what Clay wanted with him.

Lowell asked Clay, "hey I thought you wanted to talk to me next week is everything okay"?

"Lowell what I need you to do something, since I got you your job here. What I want you to do, it has to stay between you and I. if you say anything to anyone I will kill your wife and your son while you watch them die, then you will be killed". "Do you understand what I am saying"? Clay said.

Lowell Sr. was not sure what Clay wants him to do, he too nervous to ask what Clay wanted him to do. He waited for Clay to say more.


	31. none chapter

This is not a chapter to my story

I will try and get the rest of the conversation between clay and Lowell SR. sorry I haven't work on my story the last few weeks my daddy has esophagus cancer he been going through radiation and chemo treatments and this Sunday he was admitted to the hospital. Today he will be getting a feeding tube in. before we found out he had it he was 240 pounds now he is 190 pounds and he having a hard time eating without pain and he afraid he will choke while eating.

The Dr that putting the tube in him she said that he can feed himself, my one sister said to me on Saturday night that the doctor wants to put the tube in which I know he needs. What she said pissed me off that my mom and I have to do it when my daddy said that he wants to do it himself if he ever needed the feeding tube put in that he doesn't want to be treated like a baby. My pain in the ass sister doesn't want our daddy to be independent, she the only one out of us 5 girls are respecting his wishes not to be treated like a baby.

My dad doctor that will be putting the tube in will be telling her that our dad is capable of doing his feeding. They told me they will teach my mom and I how to do it if my dad either too tired or just weak to do it himself then I will do it for him. She not going to like it when she is told and that she needs to back off that he might have cancer, but he still can make his own medical decisions that if he not able to then his wife will make them not her. I will try and get some of my story typed out today I can hope to get two chapters' out


	32. Chapter 29

chapter 29

I do not own any of the characters Kurt Sutter of sons of anarchy. The only ones I do own are Frank, Bella, Jennie (mac), Linda, Christopher, Dr. Kirk, and Mr. Thomas there will be more that I will added to this story

Lowell SR wanted to tell JT, when he came into the shop on what Clay wants him to do. If he would tell JT, he will be label as a rat and Clay would kill him before he could get his wife and son out of Charming. Lowell didn't know what to do maybe he could make it look like he did something to JT's bike, but then Clay might want to be around when he does it. Lowell was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear JT when JT tapped him on his shoulder.

"hey Lowell is everything okay with you I called your name a few times and you didn't answer. You must have been thinking about something really good not to hear me" JT said.

"sorry boss I was just thinking about what is wrong with this car why it will not start, new starter, battery, and serpentine belt still will not turn over. My last thing I will check is the ignition switch wondering if that not it the what I am thinking could be timing chain that will be over 400 hundred repair job. Should I call the owner to see if they want me to do the timing chain if that what the problem" Lowell said?

JT could tell that Lowell was not telling him the truth, that he was hiding something. JT also had a gut feeling that Clay was behind it. He also had this feeling that Clay has plans to fuck with his bike. Just by the way Lowell couldn't look him right into his eyes when they were talking, Lowell eyes were elsewhere. JT will have to check the video out later when everyone leaves the shop, then he will know for sure. JT was glad that he did what he did with the camera and voice recorder.

JT went into the clubhouse and found Gemma in the kitchen stocking the shelves with can goods, he wrapped his arms around Gemma and kissed her cheek. "hey babe how is you today? You know they had to take Tara back into the OR to remove the plates and screws that what was causing the infection in her leg, she back in her room and groggy from the pain meds, she a tough one she doesn't like to take pain meds. Bobby called me to tell me, he told me to tell you about it. You would have my nuts if I didn't tell you. They will have her leg in this weird tractions till she healed and then put a waterproof cast on then. Once she better she will be out of that place".

"That will be great to have Tara out of there, she will recover better at her home then stuck in a hospital room all the time" Gemma said

JT and Gemma didn't know that Clay was watching them from afar. Clay hated seeing JT putting his hands all over Gemma. He wants to be the one that touches her that way, Clay will have Lowell do it tomorrow he wants JT gone. Clay left the clubhouse to go look for Lowell, he looked everywhere and couldn't find him. Clay got onto his bike and went over to Lowell house to tell him that he wants it done tomorrow. The sooner he gets it done he will be there to comfort Gemma and that's when he will make his move with her. She won't know what and how it happened. That in Clay's mind that Gemma will fall in love with him and he will be the president of the MC.

JT went to his tool box once he saw that Clay left the lot. He went to his and Gemma dorm room to watch the video and listen to the recorder. He knew something wasn't right by the way Lowell was not himself. JT watched as Clay threated to kill him and his family if he didn't do what he wanted to be done. That if he tells anyone after its done he dead either way.

JT called Piney and Marcus to come to the clubhouse to see what Clay had planned out for him. Twenty minutes later Piney and Marcus was at the clubhouse, they wonder as well what Clay was up to. Both were surprised on what Clay wanted to be done to JT and what would happen to Lowell and his family. They knew they have to protect Lowell SR and his family.

JT called Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Otto, and Happy told them they need to get to the chapel that they need to see something and for none of them to contact Clay, that he will be the one to call him once everyone see what was about to be planned out.

Bobby could tell that Clay was up to no good but he didn't have proof, but he will find out as soon as everyone is in the room.

JT waited for everyone to take a seat before he will tell them what he saw and how they will deal with Clay wanted to kill him.

"my brothers what I am about to show you this video we will talk after we all watch this. I couldn't prove it at first so I took into my own hands to set up cameras up in the shop. Now none of you guys are in trouble did nothing wrong. You will be stunned on what you will be watching. JT hit the play button and the guys watched in shock.

"Now brothers this is why I didn't want anyone to call Clay about this meeting. I had this feeling for a while now, my son told me that Opie, Donna, Tara, and himself would look at my ole lady like he wanted me out of my wife life and the only way to do that is to kill me also to get his greedy hands on the gavel. As you all saw how he threaten Lowell's family and him. We have to protect Lowell and his family, the poor guy is scared shitless. How he wanted to blame Marcus for my death, Marcus and Piney did see this as well they are chilling with Marcus while we are in here. I had to bring him into this because we have a peace agreement and we are working together. Now we have to decide on how to deal with Clay. He will be dealt with very soon. Happy was the first one to talk "Clay has to die really has to die or be kicked out of the club".

JT called Clay and told him to get his ass to the clubhouse that shit is about to go down, that everyone is needed at the clubhouse. JT told him that it has to do with the gun shipment that will be heading out in the morning. When Clay showed twenty minutes later Clay was surprised to see Marcus in the room with the guys. Clay knew it wasn't Lowell only because he was with Lowell when JT called him, he didn't think this has nothing to do with his plans for JT. Right there he knew he was in the clear, so he thought. "what is up that I had to come back here about the gun shipment in the morning. I see that Marcus is here so it has to be something with the guns. Will he be with on the gun run to see how we do things".

JT had enough of Clay bullshit. "shut the fuck up Clay, you cross the line and the reason I called you here has nothing to do with the guns. It was just a small lie to get your ass here. The guys are not happy with you right at you this moment how you threaten Lowell SR life as well as his family. How you want him to tamper with my brakes on my bike and to make it look like Marcus was the one that did it. Before you say anything Lowell didn't rat, Piney and I put cameras up and I had a voice recorder in my toolbox. Everyone in this room saw and heard what you had plan for me. What lies would you have told my wife and son that I wanted to end my life, so you can have my wife and the gavel to run this club into the ground with bad choices. You pissed that I want to get the club out of gun running you knew about me going to Belfast to talk with father Ashby to end gun running to have another MC do it. We want to go legit I don't want any of men going to prison for gun running we all have family or love ones".

"Please let me know that I am wrong, that you will tell lies to my family? Gemma will never fall for your lies neither would my son. they know I love and miss my baby boy Thomas but not enough that I would kill myself, when I have a sixteen-year-old son that still needs his father. I had Quinn pick up Lowell and his family they will be protected from you. By the way the club voted for you to meet Mr. Mayhem, prison will be too good for you. We don't trust you not to open your mouth to other people, you would turn the ATF on to us. We cannot let you get to that now can we. Right now you take that kutte off and we will be going to you place to get everything that club related and Happy will be blacking out your SOA tattoos". JT said

Clay thought he could get away before they could touch him, Clay didn't know that all the members from Mayans were all in the clubhouse. Clay stopped dead in his tracks, he knew there was no getting away. He knew that he will be dead soon, he knew that came with the cost a betraying the club.

Marcus and JT had to laugh at Clay when he saw the Mayans all around blocking him from the exits.

Bobby had to know if Clay was the one behind the nurse bullshit with his daughter. So Bobby walked over to where Clay was at. "Clay were you the one that was behind that nurse not to give my daughter the antibiotics that Dr. Kirk wanted her on? What did my sixteen-year-old daughter do to you, for you to do that to her? I want and need to know why? Come on Clay tell me now".

"The reason I did it to get that whore just like her mother to leave a son alone. Bella hurt Bobby by going back to that drunk that knocked her around and kept Bobby from knowing his father. Tara just like her she will just hurt and crush Jax. She will only hurt everyone when she of age and moves out of Charming break everyone hearts. I heard her saying that she leaving when she of age, there no way Gemma will leave her son leave. All Tara is a pussy and a Knowles women are nothing but trouble and only good for a good lay and leave them the next day". Clay said to the guys.


	33. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I do not own any of the characters Kurt Sutter of sons of anarchy. The only ones I do own are Frank, Bella, Jennie (mac), Linda, Christopher, Dr. Kirk, and Mr. Thomas there will be more that I will added to this story

Piney jumped out of his seat he wanted Clay for talking shit about his baby sister and his niece. "You fucking bastard, no one talked shit about my family members, not except to get their fucking ass beat for talking shit. Bella had class you just pissed that she wouldn't go with you when she moved here next to me. I am sorry I ever sponsored your ass for this club. You only think about one person and that is yourself. You don't care about any of these guys in this clubhouse. What the fuck were you thinking by having the founding member of the mother charter killed? What were you thinking that you get away with it? Well you were wrong and we all know the truth. You signed your own death warrant". Was all that Piney said to Clay.

They took Clay out to the shop to black out his ink half an hour later all his SOA tats were blacked out, JT was ready to tell Clay one last thing before they kill him. "Clay just so you know before you time here is over, that when you said that you have to get rid of me before I can get my wife pregnant, well in six months we will be having a child and there no way I would let you hurt my family. That you would not help her raise another child by me, that Jax is 16 that in two years he will be on his own. That you would do something to kill my unborn baby. I know my child will be born and be raised by myself and Gemma not by a murderous bastard like you. My children will grow up knowing I will protect them from a scum like you. With that being said I hope you burn in hell for all the evil you have done".

Happy, Tig, Piney, Chibs, Marcus, Otto, Bobby, and JT all put their silencers the guns. They all counted to three and shot the shit out of Clay. The guys all cleaned up the mess, took Clay body to be cremated once that was done they took his ashes to the river and dumped his ashes into the rushing water, no one will never know that Clay is dead and in the water somewhere. This way was the safest way to get rid of Clay.

The guys all went back to the clubhouse and had a party JT called Gemma to see if she wants him to pick her up to go to the clubhouse to tell everyone the news about the baby. "JT can we go to the hospital first I want to tell Jax and Tara before everyone else. They should know first-hand not hear it from the others" Gemma said

"Sure we can tell them first; I don't know why I didn't think of that". Jt said

JT was glad he only told Clay he wanted to see that look in his face when he told him, he knew not to say anything to the guys without Gemma being with when they find out.

When Gemma and JT walked into Tara's room they can see her leg in the tractions device.

"Hey you two I'm glad that you both are awake, we have something to tell you and we wanted you two to be the first ones to hear it before we tell the guys" JT said then looked at Gemma "do you want to tell them the news"?

"What going on mom and dad? You are worrying me here"? jax said.

"Sorry son it is good news your dad and I don't have to try for that baby we were talking about the other day. Went to my doctor today to talk about what Tara talked about. I was surprised when the doc told me that I don't have to try that I am already pregnant. My doctor did an ultrasound done and shit load of other test and the good news is the best the baby doesn't have the family flaw; she just wants to keep an eye out for it but she said that everything looking great. The baby has a strong and fast heartbeat; you know they say girls heart rate faster than boys. Would be nice to have a little girl. Tara I told the doctor what you said and she said that you will make a great doctor one day. The only thing she said I was a small risk only because of my age. She said she seen women older than me having babies. I just have to slow down and listen to my body". Gemma said

Tara was happy for them she can tell that Jax was as well she was. "I can baby sit so you and JT can have a date night. Most nights I do school work I was not allowed to hang with other kids from school, Frank didn't want that. Plus, I always had to clean up after him and school work I even took couple college classes so I had some of them on my belt. Did those so I could get out of here faster, but I don't have to get away from here now that I have a family and people that I know will not do what Frank did to me. I now will have time to do things that not cleaning up after a grown man. Gemma you don't have to stress by taking me shopping it will be awhile before I can go. Between being at my uncle and your place. I know Jax here won't leave me out of his sight for a long while. Uncle Piney said to me that Opie, my dad, Chibs and even Tig helped with the big stuff and Donna took care of my clothes. The bed that there now I can use till I buy a new one for at uncle Piney's house no rush". Tara said.

"I'm happy for you, mom and dad, this baby will be over protected by his or her big brother and if the baby is a girl I will not let any punk hurt my sister if the baby is a girl. If the baby is a boy I will teach him everything I know and teach him the right way to treat a female. Shit I will even help Tara watch him or her. But I will not be getting up with the little one in the middle of the night, dad that's your job to do". Jax said

"Jackson you are a riot, don't quit your day job". Gemma said

Gemma and JT said their goodbyes and went to the clubhouse to share their news with the guys. When they got there the party was in swinging mood, JT went to Happy and asked Happy to turn off the music. Happy turned it off and everyone looked at him. Tiggy said "hey Happy why did you turn off the music". "I turned it off because JT wants everyone to listen he and Gemma has something to tell us, that is why I turned it off". Happy said to Tiggy. Everyone was looking at JT and Gemma. "hey babe do you or should I tell these knuckle heads the news" Gemma said to JT "you can tell them the news".

"Guys I like to tell you that Gemma and I are excepting a baby in six months from now, we are hoping for a little girl this time but if we have another boy I will be just as happy for a son". JT said. All the guys gave Gemma and JT hugs and congrat them on the new bundle of joy they will have in six months.

Bobby went over to them. "guys I am happy for the both of you, JT if this baby is a girl she will have you wrapped around her little finger. I wish I had that with Tara when she was born I don't have that kind of bond that you will have with your little girl".

Gemma told Bobby he still has time to build that bond with Tara just will take time that she been though a lot of shit. That when it happens it should feel like it should have been when Tara was first born, Bobby has two sons that he has with his ex-wife but doesn't get to see them as much. Bobby didn't want his boys to know the life he lives. He knows that Tara does, she was born and raised in Charming she knows the life and she will be around it. He will make sure no one hurts his daughter, that's one thing he can make sure that no harm comes to her. Bobby was in his thoughts that he didn't hear Gemma telling him that he there for Tara now and that's all that matters now, that the past is the past. "okay Gemma let's get back to the party". Bobby said

For two weeks everyday was the same guys would go to the hospital for hours spending time with Tara and Jax, Gemma was there as well with Tara she would bring home cooked food for Tara and Jax. Gemma even went with Tara to physical therapy, while in last three sessions went so well the therapist told Tara and Gemma that when Tara gets out that Tara will be in a wheelchair for three or more months after leaving here, then she will have to use crutches till the doctor Kirk gives her the okay to put all her weight on both legs. That's may take up a year, Tara healing but with the few setbacks will take longer than they would have liked. Gemma could tell that the news was not what Tara was hoping for. She could see the tears that Tara was fighting so hard to not let fall. So Gemma told the lady that she will take Tara back to her room. When they got into the room the water work just came. Seeing that broke Gemma heart she just held onto Tara and let Tara cry on her shoulder. That is how Jax found his mom and girl when he got into the room. "Hey mom what wrong". When he saw how red and swollen Tara eyes were he knew was not good news. "Jax she just got news that will be year before she will be able to walk without support". Gemma told Jax.

"Tara love I'll be there with you throughout everything. I know you are very independent and you don't want to lean on everyone for help, while you are healing we got your back with everything I'll even give you your bath". Jax didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Jax no you will not give Tara her bath I don't think she ready for you my son to see her in the nude". Gemma said.

"I know mom I just wanted to see her smile, she has a lot of family now to help her with anything. Tara you could stay with me at my mom and dad's some of the time". Jax said

"Jax it's not that I'm worried about, Dr. Kirk said that I won't be able to go to school all my hard work is for nothing". Tara said

"Tara I can bring your school work home, till you can go back to school. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you don't fall behind in school". Jax said

"I don't want to think about that right now, can we just let it go for now. I'll figure something out then".

Gemma left after that, she had to go talk to JT about how it broke her heart seeing Tara so crushed. She had to find a way to cheer her up once she gets release from here.

Jax and Tara just laid on the bed for hours he just held her. When he knew she was sleeping he went out of the room to call Bobby to come sit there while he went to take care of some shit and to talk to his dad about how and why Clay hasn't been around. Jax waited till Bobby got there before leaving Tara side. "hey Jax just wanted to tell you not sure if I told you before. I'm glad my daughter is with you; I know you will protect her with the life this club has". Bobby said.


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I do not own any of the characters Kurt Sutter of sons of anarchy. The only ones I do own are Frank, Bella, Jennie (mac), Linda, Christopher, Dr. Kirk, and Mr. Thomas there will be more that I will added to this story

When Tara woke up she saw that Bobby was there and Jax was not there, she tried not to panic but with everything that has happened she still gets a little scared when Jax not here when she wakes up. She gotten spoiled by him, used to falling asleep in his arms that when she out and at her new home.

"hey sleeping beauty, you been sleeping for 4hours well I watched the last hour. Before you panic Jax just went to get a shower and clean clothes, that's why he called me to come here so you don't worry". Bobby told his daughter.

"were you crying sweetie? Your eyes are on the puffy side, just the same way your mom's did when she was done crying. Are you okay? In any pain"?

No I'm not in pain, just bad news".

Tara told Bobby about what she was told about not being able to walk without support for a year. "Bobby I think it is time that I start to call you dad, I gotten to know you really well and I know I can trust you and I know you won't hurt me". Was all she said.

Bobby was happy to hear that she wants to start calling him dad, he had tears in his eyes.

"Tara that the best thing I heard well second, first was the day you were born. Your mom gave me a picture of you when you were only few hours old".

Tara started to cry about all the hard work she did in school. That she feels like all that hard work was for nothing. Bobby can understand everything; he knew he had to step up as her dad. "Tara what about homeschool while you recover. Also you don't have to worry about Clay ever hurting you or having someone else do it. Just don't tell anyone that I told you".

"Does that mean Clay met with Mr. Mayhem for what he did to me? Please tell me dad don't lie to me. I need to know the truth". Tara said

"How do you know about Mr. Mayhem?

"Jax told me all about Mr. Mayhem I heard him and Opie the other week about it. They thought I was sleeping. When Opie left I asked Jax and told him don't lie to me". Tara said

Bobby knew he couldn't lie to her, he has to tell her the two reasons why Clay had to meet Mr. Mayhem.

"Tara the reasons why he had to meet Mr. Mayhem one for what he did to you with the nurse bullshit, and he also wanted Lowell SR to kill JT. He then threatens to kill Lowell's family if he didn't kill JT or if JT dies from it and if Lowell tells anyone in the club he dead as well. Lowell is protected we talked to him, Lowell didn't want to do it he was going to get his family out of dodge that night Clay told him what he wanted to do". Bobby told Tara.

They talked for a while, Bobby told her that he will get the paperwork that will be needed to get Tara into homeschool so his daughter won't miss out on her education while she recovers. Jax came in the room as Bobby was giving Tara a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm back Tara I would have been back sooner but I had to talk to my dad about something. Long story but a good one though".

"Looks like you know about Clay and everything else"? Bobby asked

"Yes my dad told me about it and what everyone did and how" jax said

"Tara knows as well I couldn't lie to her when I told her she doesn't have to worry about Clay or him having anyone else hurt her. She needs to be told the truth".

"I know that's why I told her when she asked about Mr. Mayhem, when I thought she was sleeping and Opie and I were talking about Mr. Mayhem". Jax said'

Tara told Jax about how she told Bobby that she came to trust him and that she going to be calling him dad. Jax was glad that she can trust Bobby and got to know him to start calling him dad. How she will be homeschooling while recovery.

"Jax you know that while I'm homeschooling you will be going to school, no skipping to be with me cause my dad said he will help me with my school work and my uncle Piney will be around to help me. They will have a nurse there to help out with the girl stuff. That with the bath part".

Jax had a smile on his face on the last part, Tara slapped Jax. "no Jax you not seeing me nude". She had a smile on her face. That's when Jax leaned in and kissed her. They were like that when Opie and Donna came into the room. "none of that you two, don't need to see you both naked I can see my cousin back and I don't need to see the color of her undies". Opie said.

Tara couldn't look at her cousin knowing that he saw her panties. "Tara I didn't really see them I was only kidding with you". Opie said.

"Opie one day Tara will slap you as well as she did Jax the other day". Donna said

Tara told them everything homeschool, recovery she told them she doesn't want to go into details. Just that she can't wait to get out of here. Tara had no clue that they were up to something the nurse came in with her night time meds and told Opie and Donna they have five more minutes than they have to go. Tara knew that Donna tired all the time Tara was joking with Opie that Donna will be having triples, that is why she so tired. Opie face was priceless when Tara just busting on him and told him she got him back for the undie crap. They all just started laughing and nurse came back in five minutes later. They said their goodbyes.

Jax and Tara was laying in the bed when Tara said to Jax. "you know what will kill me, if you sleep with anyone else. That is a deal breaker I will be gone, I don't know when I will be able to give you any. I'm still a virgin don't know when I will". Tara was about to say more before Jax shut her up with another kiss. "babe I can wait till you are ready, just being and making out with you is plenty enough for me. I will not cheat on you, that is one promise I can make and keep. I been liking you for a while now I can say two years since I knew it myself. Now I have you I will not do something to fuck this up. I love you Tara so much". Jax then kissed her some more, they had to come up for some air. Jax I got so used to you next to me every night while here it will be weird when I'm not here anymore I'll be at my new home and I don't think my dad and uncle would want you with me every night" Tara said. "I'm the prince I do what I want to do, no one has not said no to me yet. Well except for you my love plus they know I will not let anyone hurt you while I'm around". Jax said.

They watch some TV and went to sleep Jax can't wait for Tara to be release that why they can sleep without people coming and going out of the room.

The next morning Tara and Jax were talking about how he going to be a big brother again, that he wants a sister. How he loves his baby brother and how he didn't get jealous that when Thomas got sick his mom and dad spent that time with him in and out of the hospital. He knew Thomas's heart was failing him. He enjoyed the time he had with his brother. Played with him, how Thomas told him that he going to marry Tara. Tara loved hearing about Thomas just hated that she never got to say goodbye to him Frank wouldn't let her go to his wake, that she snuck there for a few seconds then ran back before Frank would wake up. "Tara I saw you there that day, when I was able to get away from people you were gone. I know Thomas knew you were there even if it was for a few seconds". Jax said

"Why didn't you say anything to me about this, that you saw me there". Tara asked

"I don't know why I didn't, I knew you loved my baby brother as much as I did and I still love him".

Jax if we ever have a son I want to name him Thomas after your brother. He used to follow me everywhere till my mom died, that's when my world fallen apart. I lose my mom, then Gemma, JT, Opie, Thomas, and you. Also the rest of the members I lost all that the night Gemma threw me that birthday party. Six years later I have most back except for my mom and Thomas". Tara said to Jax

"That sounds like a good plan Tara, we will name one of our sons that but I want my first born son to be Abel. Thomas made me promise that my first born son I name him Abel, he said he wished that was his name that if he had a strong name like Abel his heart wouldn't be so little and weak. I had to promise him that I will name my first born that. Would you be okay with that name"? Jax asked.

How could she say no to that? "no Jax first born son name will be Abel. I don't have a problem with that".

Jax was now on top of Tara but very carefully not to hurt her leg. How about we work on our first son now".

"Jax we are sixteen years old, just got together, we can't be ready for that. We are both still in high school. Your mom and dad will kill us, my dad, and uncle will flip out as well and kill us. Neither one of us have a job look at me what good would I do in a wheel chair and PT all that. We are not ready for all that, I love you I really do that's I very huge step. What about us going to college, I can't think this scaring me, what happened if I were to say the hell with it get pregnant with your baby, you may resent me and the baby walk away from us. Please I don't want to think about all that. We are young watch what your mom will be going though as well as Donna and Opie will deal both will be having babies. Your mom and dad are married and been together for over sixteen years and Donna and Opie been together for three years. We been only for three weeks, that's not much to go on to have a child. I hope you are not mad Jax because I'm not ready for that"? she waited for Jax to say something, she could tell he was thinking about all she said. Just hurt that he was taking so long with it. She didn't realize she had tears going down the side of her face, till Jax wiped them away. "Tara don't cry I'm not mad and you are right we are too young for that. I love you". Jax said. They were still laying with Jax on top of Tara when his parents came into the room. They both knew nothing was going on between them so they didn't go all nuts on two teens. "Hey you two we are too young to be grandparents". JT said to them while laughing. "don't worry dad that not going to happen we are too young to be parents". Jax said.

Jax got off the top of Tara even though he didn't want to he was very comfortable there. "Is everything okay it only twelve in the afternoon". Jax asked

"yes everything fine we got a call from Dr. Kirk to come here that he wants to talk to us not sure why though. Bobby and Piney are not around they are in Arizona so they asked for us to be here. They gave Dr. Kirk their approval for us to be here" JT told them.

About fifth teen minutes later Dr. Kirk comes into the room to let them all know that Tara can leave today instead of two days later. Tara wasn't sure about it with Piney and Her dad out of state, who was going to help her around since Opie and Donna went with her dad and uncle.

"Tara you will be with us till your dad and uncle get back, we have to stop at the clubhouse for about an hour, some club business then from there we will go to our house. Are you okay with Tara"? JT asked.

"yeah that will be fine". Was all she could say she just glad to be getting out of here.


End file.
